Puppy behind a Curtain
by Blue Moon Moments
Summary: Fairytale One-shot experiment number 4! Sesssmoaru's mother has arranged for many eligible ladies to be groomed for him to chose for a bride or she will chose for him! To escape from the planning he transforms himself into a smaller version of his dog form and Rin finds him and thinks he's Inukimi's pet...AU one-shot SesshXOlderRin(sorry it got longer! Couldn't stop, too much fun!)
1. Chapter 1

I've_ seen enough cyber bullying on the internet worldwide against SesshXOlderRin fans, and it only encourages me more to think of new stories of them! They make a great couple! In this one, while it is a sort of AU in the past, its another experiment that just popped into my brain to see where it would go since the last one got interesting reviews...so here's an **experimental fairytale one-shot**...please rate and review, be kind, honest, and if you do want to argue (please don't do it on the public page with no evidence, or facts, or disrespect to the original creator!) be understanding and professional with your criticism. Sorry it is too long!_

* * *

The mighty Sesshomaru of the western lands, stood looking over the procession of veiled litters as they were carried one by one by strong demon servants into his mother's castle. Being a dog demon he could smell different types of scents of the occupants of the litters and the servants trailing behind them.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust at some smells and the audacity of his meddling mother's plans, this time she had gone too far!

It was bad enough that she had put him into a position of power early after his father's death, and didn't let him have much of a childhood to enjoy as his half brother did while in exile.

He kept in contact with him behind his mother's back as they grew up to not only look after Inuyasha, but because watching the young pup grow and play was the only source of any fond childhood memories he could allow himself to be content with. Inuyasha was now married and lived farther away as a guardian samurai of a small village in Endo with his new human wife Kagome, and they were expecting their third child. It still secretly baffled Sesshomaru that Kagome and the other villagers were accepting of a half-dog demon exiled lesser lord living among them as their protector.

There were days that Sesshomaru found himself envious of his younger half-brother due to the fact that he grew up with more independence with less expectations and responsibilities, being able to choose his own path, companions, and his own wife.

Growling lowly to himself in frustration out of the demands of his mother and titled duties, he could find solitude from his problems in the gardens of the estate. It was quiet and reminded him of the peaceful moments of nature when he traveled. His mother still didn't understand why he insisted on traveling by foot with only one or two servants at a time, those journeys outside the palace walls in the wilderness were his own personal freedom for the short extent of time that was offered. Once he was away from prying eyes he would have the opportunity to change into his true monstrous dog form to stretch his legs, and the servants were always ordered to not disturb or interfere with any demon when he/she were in their animal form.

When he needed a moment to escape his troubles, he transformed into his other form, a smaller-sized lap puppy.

...

Lady Rin sighed as she adjusted her outer red kimono robes nervously, she had no idea why she was sent on this expedition. She did have a title as a lady, but she had been hidden away with her guardian the elderly Kaede during the wars to be protected and raised in the countryside.

She had loved it there! With all the animals, the flowers she would pick to arrange in their simple hut, the fresh herbs from the garden they grew, and the many quiet places where she could go freely to read, sing, paint, and dance with her human and demon friends at the village.

Here, she was expected to dress in more layers, act with high manners, and not even smile! How do these ladies in the other rooms around her even stand it?

She quietly reached over to her single wooden chest to grab her only ornamental hair comb to help pull her hair back from her face but leave it still flowing down her back. It felt much better with less pressure on her head. Glancing around inside her chest she spotted the small lyre that Kaede helped her make a year ago out of some rods and string. One of the girls at the village, Kagome, used to teach her to sing and play. As she put her ear to the curved wood to tune the strings to the chords she wanted, her thoughts drifted to her guardian and loved ones.

She missed Kaede and her friends back home, and she hoped she would get to see everyone again. But Lady Inukimi herself wanted Rin to make an appearance and become groomed up to be a true lady, she was chosen to represent her region considering there wasn't anyone else of noble background there.

She still had no idea why the lady dog demon chose her, but she knew it would help her neighbors and friends back home since a sum was being paid to keep her here. Her friends, Sango and Kagome, would need the extra funds since they were having more children on the way. They had argued with her about throwing her life away for their life comforts, but they knew that her mind was made up. She knew everyone in the village either regarded her as strange or delightful. The majority found her strange enough that she would help little demons if they were injured or befriend them. While this did make Rin appear more daring and lovely, she didn't flaunt it and didn't want to marry until she truly fell in love like her friends had. She also knew it wouldn't be wise to argue

Rin didn't admit it to anyone, but she wasn't truly looking forward to meeting the famous lord Sesshomaru. She had heard many stories from the other maidens and demonesses gossip about him in private, but she didn't want to believe such rumors that only told of his exploits and attractive features instead of his personality. She did often wonder what he would be like passed a serious exterior? Would he be like his highly sophisticated mother with wavering emotions? Would he snarl and perform good deeds like Kagome's husband, Inuyasha? Or worse, be a pervert enjoying the samples of various women before finally settling down to one woman, like Sango's monk husband Miroku?

She shivered at the thought of a powerful dog demon thinking about seducing her to his bed without a thought of love or marriage in mind. Although, she did hear that Sesshomaru wasn't too favorable to humans, according to the demonesses behind their fans, which did cause her to be both cautious and relieved. Rin didn't want to be chosen, she just wanted to bring honor to her adopted home and friends and leave, there wasn't really a reason for her to stay.

However, she when she did think about it, she would miss some of the kind servants that treated her nicely since she arrived, and the gardens were exquisitely wonderful with the stream and pond she loved to escape to in the morning when the guards had their backs turned. She would dance and silently laugh on the soft grass with her bare feet, she always wanted to sing, but feared the others would awake and hear her. She didn't want more privileges taken away.

Rin reflected on how much the dancing and singing in the fields of flowers compared to the dancing and silent joy she experienced alone in the palace gardens, missing home more she brought tears to her eyes as she slide the lyre onto her lap to pluck a few strings gently with her nimble fingers. Glancing quickly to see is there were shadows surrounding her from the other curtained rooms she softly started humming before plucking more notes to begin softly singing.

...

Sesshomaru had transformed into his smaller animal form when the rest of the servants left the gardens. He hid behind a flowering bush on the ground to hid his scent and sight from anyone before doing his own exploration.

He took a deep breathe through his pointed nose before shaking his long fur and long flowing tail, it felt great to stretch out his limbs even if it was temporary. He would sometimes even fly around on a cloud when in this form or curl up in one of a garden's trees to relax while listening to a koi fish quietly swim in the pond.

Then the young lord's fluffy ears picked up the sounds of soft music being played somewhere in the palace he tilted his head to the side to lift his ear to listen better. The instrument almost sounded like a rustic harp that gave way to simple yet ancient sounds that could calm any force against nature. The voice that followed the interment perfectly was soft and smooth with feminine features that coaxed him against his better judgment to investigate. Was it a lovely bird demon performer his mother had acquired? It had to be something out of the ordinary for its voice and talent to sound so inviting? He inwardly shrugged and decided that he would sate his curiosity.

Sesshomau glanced around following his ears, since he couldn't use his nose to identify the sounds, as he carefully navigated through the palace hallways to avoid the servants and advisors walking about before tea time. He shifted behind large objects and plants to remain undetected, knowing a few of the spineless fools would fearfully report to his mother of his doings. But his determination for finding the angelic voice that accompanied the stringed instrument grew as he ventured on. By the time he eluded a couple of palace guards, he found the spot that he made him instantly disappointed for two reasons: 1) the music had stopped as soon as he had gotten there, and 2) he was looking at a long row of curtained tents of dark red colors. These were the curtained areas that his mother was housing the ladies! Curse his luck of curiosity! He wasn't going anywhere near a bunch of pampered females that smelled funny and painted their faces to look like glass dolls. He growled at the thought of his mother putting this upon him, how dare she rule the majority of his life!

"Look! A cute puppy!" a young feminine voice whined behind him, causing him to abruptly turn around and raise the hackles on his fur as he snarled.

The hallways was now filled with a group of ladies wearing colorful and expensive kimonos, some of them looked human, but he could smell that they were demons by blood. While they did appear beautiful, he wasn't moved at all by any of their looks since they all seemed to emanate a sense of danger and deceit.

One of them smirked and raised her fan over her head, "And here I thought I would be bored to death, how kind of someone to send out a 'plaything' to us!"

Sesshomaru glared as they continued to talk as they surrounded him, some trying to poke at him with their fans and parasols.

"...he doesn't look too skinny, he would make a tasty treat..."

"...no! he's too cute! Lets just play with him till he bleeds!"

"...I love his tail! I could make a fine pillow out of it..."

"...too bad Rin isn't here to join in the fun, lets make her watch us play with its bloody paws and ears to see if she would cry..."

"...I always get a kick out of seeing her cry! She whimpers like a puppy herself!"

"...I wonder what kind of sounds he would make if he whimpers..."

When a long pale hand reached out towards his tail to snatch it, but Sesshomaru was faster and sank his smaller fangs into her knuckles.

The wind demoness howled in pain as she retched her hand away, her eyes glaring down at him as he lowly growled.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU! You pathetic mutt!"

Sesshomaru knew that if he revealed himself it would only encourage these ladies to pounce on him for different reasons, and even if he turned into his monstrous form they would be able to recognize him as well. He only had one option left before the crazy demoness' fan came down to cause a small whirlwind towards him. Run away and don't look back!

He jumped and quickly avoided the wind sorceress' powers, and snapped at the hands of the other females that tried to grab him as he ran around the tents. Some of the ladies started to run after him, while a few of the other stayed to sympathize the demoness' wound or taunt her that a puppy outsmarted her.

To avoid the crazy females, he ducked into a few of the stalls to run through them before coming into contact with something soft yet hard.

...

Rin sighed as she walked farther away from the calamity of females yelling and clawing at one another behind their tents, now she was really thankful hers was further away from the demonesses' side. If those females didn't have someone to pick on they would usually turn on each other. She couldn't understand why they would allow their vanity and petty reasons to make their thoughts grumpy and rude towards her in particular. She had been picked up by her maid, a brown dog demon named Yuki, to take her to the hairdresser since it was her turn. She regretted that she had to stop her playing but knew she would try again later.

Retiring to her own tent, Rin tugged at the ribbon adjusting her long dark hair tightly into an elaborated bun on her head. She had had her guardian adjust her hair before every morning and it was never uncomfortable, but the monkey hairdresser here at the palace made her scalp feel like she could go bald any moment. She was really tempted to rip the offending ribbon, even if it was pretty, to redesign her hair herself!

She was about to reach her fingers through the long sleeves to rub her temples to rid herself of a headache when she heard a series of shrieks and screams reach from the other occupants in the other stalls. What was going on?

Her question was answered when a small ball of white fluff burst through the small opening flap of the silk, making fast contact into her lap. Rin fell over to the floor and by instinct grabbed hold of the ball of soft fur to keep it from running away.

...

Sesshomaru felt dizzy from the impact into the human woman's arms, he had been in such a hurry to avoid the demonesses that he hadn't noticed where he was going for a split second. That second was all that it took for him to not notice himself connecting with a human lady. If it was in his character he would have rolled his eyes at the predicament he was in.

"Aawww, you alright puppy?" I soft feminine voice asked as small cool hands tightened around his smaller body to try and stop his squirming.

An irritated Sesshomaru turned his head to the side intending to snap his jaws and growl at the female who dared to hold him, a powerful lord, captive from his escape. But as soon as he saw the wide dark eyes of the innocent young woman smiling down at him, all thoughts and intentions of escaping fled from his mind.

She...was..._beautiful_...

So youthful, and yet a certain mature light that shined from her eyes, and a warm glow seemed to cover her entire face that drew him in.

She wasn't wearing any paint on her face, and her hair had been tousled after he had run into her causing it to fall away from the elaborate style of bright combs holding it in place by letting dark brown curls cascade down her back and over her shoulders like a waterfall. Taking a quick breathe with his puppy nose, he realized that this female didn't even wear any perfumes or oils to make herself appeal to his sensitive nose. Her scent was naturally lovely and sweet with hints of herbs and wildflowers.

He had never seen a female, let alone a human woman, in his mother's court without styled hair, painted faces, or smelly perfume to make themselves appear exotic and desirable. This female lady didn't seem to need anything to enhance her natural beauty.

Her smile was brilliant and warm as she lightened her grip on his long fur and began to use her left hand to stroke the fur starting at his neck before trailing it down his back to his tail. Her other gentle hand lightly petted him over the crescent moon on his forehead casing him to almost groan out loud like he would in his humanoid form.

She parted her pink tinted lips to speak, "You poor boy, were all those silly ladies trying to smother you?"

Sesshomaru's mind seemed to return to reality at the mention of the other atrocious females who tried to hit him or chase him, he turned his head away from the wonderful petting to glance in the direction where he came from to lowly growl.

The woman holding him started to giggle behind her free hand, the soft musical merriment brought the dog demon's attention back to her with wide red eyes.

"I don't blame you boy, they can be difficult when they want to be."

She sighed sadly looking away to the side, "I don't know why they don't like me, they say I smell too much like the outdoors, but I love being outside. I know I'm not as pretty as them, but I don't understand why they like to poke fun at me for it?"

The sadness in her sweet voice and on her gentle face made Sesshomaru upset, which surprised him a second later.

The only emotions towards others he had were towards his mother and half-brother, the other stiff members of the court and the followers in his army didn't truly cause him to feel emotions towards them out of sympathy or guilt. He had thought that his mother had worked him hard to remove any emotions as he grew up to not care about others around him. Duty was one thing, personal thoughts and emotions were another.

Yet, this one young woman's sorrow seemed to make him want to somehow comfort her or find those who had done her wrong to punish them for making her smile melt to his displeasure.

His lowly growls must have gotten louder because she immediately returned her attention back to him with her brows rising.

"What's wrong puppy?"

She started to scratch the back of his ears, causing Sesshomaru's hind leg to kick in enjoyment despite his shock. He had never been treated this way in his animal forms, nor his humanoid form, and he was surprised that he really liked it.

The human lady kept on talking as she reached all his itchy spots with her nails.

"I'm sorry boy, I should be as Lady Kaede always taught me, stay positive even when I'm in an unhappy place. I wish I could leave this room to play in the gardens with you, but I'm told I have to stay here to see if the Lady Mother and Lord Sesshomaru find me acceptable as a bride. I don't think he'll choose me, I'm not like these other demonesses, I'm just another human orphan who was sent for by Lady Inukimi, I still don't know why...it doesn't matter I guess. I might change too many things around here if I was in charge of it...and it would mean less time to read, sing, paint, or explore outside. Why, I was already reading and drawing maps for master Miroku and Lady Sango back home to help them in their travels. They've been to so many exotic places...

You should see the wildflowers on the way here though, I was able to convince the maid to pick some for me to carry here, I have them pressed down in one of my books if you want to see it. They smell so sweet, I'll treasure them always...I'll stop talking, I'm not the best company, but I am glad to have met you puppy."

Sesshomaru found himself not breathing as she gave him a wide and bright smile, "Thank you so much, you helped cure me of my homesickness!"

Without hesitation she gently held him up to her eye level to lightly placed a kiss on his crescent moon forehead.

Sesshomaru's mind went completely blank for the next few moments as she continued to smile sweetly at him. He had never been shown this much affection, let alone physical contact with a female before like this. He was barely kissed on the cheek by his own mother. This lady's affections seemed sincere, but why did her affection cause him to feel funny in his stomach and dizzy in his mind?

"Lady Rin? Lady Rin, the dressmaker will see you now-Oh my lady!" Her maid had returned and found her lady in disarray and hugging a fluffy white puppy. Lord Sesshomaru found himself shocked still hoping that he wouldn't be seen by the maid at looked like one of his mother's. Why would his mother send in one of her personal maids to watch and care for this human girl? What was his mother planning?

"Yuki-chan! I'm so sorry, I fell down and the hair combs fell out, I'll fix it really!" Rin's face blushed as she kept her back facing the entrance where Yuki was to the puppy deeper within her outer robe.

The dog demon maid sighed as she shook her head to smile gently at the young woman, "Honestly Rin-san, we'll be late enough as it is! We don't have time to return to the hair dresser, she's finishing up the last of the ladies as it is! And what about your face and skin, we'll need to oil them as soon as possible or Lady Inukimi will be upset!"

Sesshomaru noticed that the young lady, Rin, gave her maid a sheepish smile over her shoulder before pulling the front of her robe over his head to hide him better.

Rin spoke up to try and come up with a solution for the maid to leave till Yuki started sniffing the air with her nose.

"I-I, I'll fix my own hair Yuki-chan! I've...what is it?"

"Someone's here Rin-san, and they smell of the royal family..."

Rin's eyebrows rose, "what?"

Sesshomaru froze under the thick robe as he realized that not only could his mother's maid recognize his scent, but his long tail was sticking out on the other side!

Yuki looked at the white puff of fur that seemed to curl around Rin's knees, she raised her eyebrows and used the same motherly voice she used on her own children when they were but young pups.

"Lady Rin, you will release whoever is under your robe."

Rin sighed, she did like Yuki as a second mother and friend, but she could be a pain sometimes when it came to directing her. She turned herself around on her knees to lower her head slightly in shame as opened one side of the robe to reveal the puppy's head.

Sesshomaru didn't know how to react to the situation, so he glared up at Yuki-san is hopes that she would not reveal his true identity.

"I'm sorry Yuki-san, I-I found him after the other ladies were poking fun at him and chasing him around the tents! H-he ran into me and he looked really upset, s-so I tried to calm him, and then we became friends-a-and..."

Yuki stopped listening to Rin's rambling as her black eyebrows lifted to give the "puppy" a questioning look. Having been a maid to the Inu family household for many years before even lord Sesshomau's mother became lady of the household, she would recognize lord Sesshomaru in any of his forms. She had had her moments of scolding the young lord when he was but a little pup who frightened his own share of nannies over the years. She knew lord Sesshomaru in all of his forms, but she was surprised that the normally secluded dog was now seeking a human female before his mother started the opening ceremony in the great hall.

She noticed that Sesshomaru's puppy face was snarling and then started to growl at her in Inu language.

"_**(growl) You will obey this Sesshomaru, no mention this to anyone! Lady blameless, tells the truth!"**_The puppy in Rin's lap growled in authority.

_**"What this, milord?"**_Yuki growled and gave lowered yip at the end of her sentence.

Rin's eyes grew wide, "You understand him? That's amazing Yuki-san! What did he say?"

Yuki lifted her gaze back to Rin's curious expression, "You don't know who this is, Rin-san?"

Rin's brows knit together in confusion, "No, who does he belong to? He's very tame and friendly."

Yuki lifted a suggestive brow at the idea of someone referring to Sesshomaru as 'tame and friendly', what had he done to the sweet lady?

Sesshomaru lowered his growls at Yuki as he resettled himself fully onto lady Rin's lap at a better angle so that not only was in he in a position to protect her, it indicated that he was refusing to leave where he was sitting. He was upset enough that someone was interrupting him from fully enjoying himself in this lady's company, even if she did treat him like a puppy.

Yuki calmed her face to keep herself from revealing that the lord of the estate was indeed seating himself as a small dog on a human lady's lap. She realized that Sesshomaru was now not only in a compromising position that could harm both reputations, but also be chastised and teased later by his overbearing mother.

She never in her long life ever told a lie, but she wouldn't mind watching the headstrong lord squirm a bit.

"Why, he's lady Inukimi's... puppy I believe, Rin-san."

Rin nodded, "Oh! I see, what is his name?"

Sesshomaru tensed as he glanced up at a now very smug Yuki, _oh kami..._

"Why...I do believe her pet name for him is...Fluffy."

Sesshomaru growled loudly, standing in Rin's lap to gash his teeth at her. How dare she bring up that hateful childhood name that his mother would call him when he was a baby. He loathed that pet anem she gave him more than anything else!

"Ssshhh, its ok...Fluffy...Yuki's a nice person, please, she's very kind to me." Rin's sweet voice and soft hands tended to him in attempt to calm him down.

For the first time in his long life, Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands, was embarrassed.

Humiliation wasn't something that he was used to, even with a frightfully crazy mother ruling the majority of his life. But that terrible pet name, that he swore would never leave the palace walls as long as he lived, was now the title that his new interest was calling him. His life felt like it was ending faster than he was used to.

Rin seemed to sense his mood dropping with his head as if he were ready to whine in annoyance for how life was unfair to him.

"Aaaawww, there there puppy, if you don't like the name...Fluffy...just tell Yuki-san and she'll tell me ok?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widen and stared in wonder at the now heavenly being before him, she was able to understand as well as sympathize what he wanted even without knowing who he was or even speak his Inu language.

She was becoming even more lovely to him by the minute.

Yuki's brows lifted at the sight before her of the young lord in the puppy form gazing up at the smiling human lady in wonder as if he had found a buried treasure.

She clapped her hands to try and get their attention, "How about we discuss this with him after the ceremony, Rin-san, I'm sure his- Lady Inukimi is worried looking for him. I'll take him to her, then finish your hair when I get back?"

Rin looked up slightly sad that she wouldn't be seeing the new puppy friend she made, "Would Lady Inukimi even mind? He is hers afterall..."

Yuki smiled kindly at the young lady she was coming to adore as if she were one of her own daughters, she was very considerate of everyone around her.

"I'll see what I can do, come along now,...Fluffy!"

Sesshomaru turned his head to lightly growl at Yuki, but stopped when he felt Rin's soft lips lightly press onto the moon on his forehead again. As she smiled down at him, he felt as if his heart wouldn't stop beating so fast he might faint dead away. This weak and simple human woman made him feel weaker than even a battle with a dragon demon.

"I'll miss you..Fluf-I mean, puppy...we'll figure out what you want to be called soon. Alright?"

The young lord found himself wanting to protest, why should he leave? Why should he want to stay? Why did leaving her for only a brief time seem almost painful?

While he was silently contemplating with himself, Yuki surprised him by lifting him up by the scruff of his neck to carry him out like one of her own pups.

Before he could verbally protest as he watched Rin smile warmly at him and wave with her little hand, Yuki had already used her demon speed to quickly take him to the other side of the castle.

…

* * *

_So what do you all think? Should I continue this?_


	2. Chapter 2

Rin felt much better after the surprise visit from Inukimi's puppy dog, and having Yuki return to fix her hair into a much looser fashion put her into a better mood. She did her best to keep it as she and Yuki tended to the make up on her face.

She had learned from Yuki that Inu-dog demons had very sensitive noses so she wanted to be considerate of her gracious hosts and honor the kind household servants that accepted her. She wasn't really happy about the white paint she was instructed to put on as a mask, but Sango had packed her unscented white face power instead to give a similar impression that would respect any demons with sharp noses. For her eyes she used simple black eye paint that she had made from crushed flower seeds that wouldn't damage her skin or leave any marks it was ever there.

Finally for her lips, she opened up an old clasped shell that Kagome and Inuyasha had given her before she left, it was a similar one that Inuyasha's mother had passed down to Kagome as a wedding present. Before Rin left Kagome wanted Rin to feel beautiful whenever she had doubts so she and Kaede sent Inuyasha to find a similar empty clam shell to clean out, then mixed together a similar potion of fresh berry juice, honey, and crushed sweet herbs into a powder that would melt as soon as it would hit her lips. As Rin carefully applied the balm onto her lips with her pinky finger, she fought back tears as the pleasant flavors reminded her of home.

Yuki seemed to sense her sadness so she gently smiled and held her hand to help close the clam shell, to her shock the little human lady launched herself into her arms to hug her. Having not been held by her own children and grandchildren in many years made the normally calm and collected maid's heart melt for her hopefully new mistress of the household. Observing her and helping care over the human lady gave her a sense of pride as Rin had been performing her role well even with less instruction.

Rin smiled up warmly to the maid before fixing herself to stand up straight and put on a more serious yet warm face, "Thank you, Yuki-san."

...

The young lord kept his countenance as his mother prattled on and on about all the eligible women he could choose from, but he had no choice but to choose in the end of the trials or else she would choose for him.

Yes, his mother would never change.

If he would have been the type, he would have sighed and rolled his eyes to the back of his head. But he wasn't, and now here he was suffering the same mysterious game treatment that his mother had designed. He was not allowed to interact with any of the ladies, but he was allowed to observe through the edge of the curtains to see if any pleased him. Not that he was hoping for it, the only reason he was trapped in this box of silk was because Yuki had grabbed him when he was vulnerable and trapped him in there before the curtains were covered with sacred human sutras to keep him from escaping. He would have no choice but to endure the dull façade in boredom.

He settled himself down sitting cross legged to get somewhat comfortable position before taking deep breaths to prepare his nose for the onslaught of strong odors filling the long hall.

Sesshomaru watched his mother's elegant shadow through the curtain stiffen at the intrusion of exotic perfumes and fragrant oils that many of the ladies doused on themselves. The scents were so strong he was sure that if he and his mother were lesser demons their eyes would have started to water. He even heard some of the ladies seating themselves start to cough behind their fans. Now he was thankful to be trapped behind the silk curtains.

His mother waited till all the ladies were situated in many rows down in front of her while she continued to sit higher then them on a dais next to the silk stall holding her son. The ladies, human and demoness, all bowed down respectfully towards her before she spoke.

"This Lady Inukimi welcomes you into her home and hopes that your stay be comfortable, you are aware why you are here with us today, so I shall be brief...I am searching for what I consider the perfect bride for my highly adequate son..."

Sesshomaru ignored his mother's welcoming words and instructions about what all the females would have to endure to seek his approval. Truthfully, it was more her approval over his own.

Why couldn't she just let him look for his own wife? Hunt her down to pay her father's bride-price and leave with her? Simple, but straight to the point!

He put a clawed hand over his nostrils to prepare himself from gaging as he used his other clawed hand to slightly part the curtain to at least look out over the females his mother had selected. From a brief glance before closing the curtain, he could tell there were more than thirty females in attendance! Where did his insane mother find them all? Was he even supposed to interact with them at all? He was never very good at being social to begin with since he was what his mother considered, shy and aloof but focused. If it was in battle or confrontation he could handle the formalities among men and women just fine, but this was something personal to him. These ladies were being selected to compete to become his wife!

Snorting in disdain that the idea of a group of females competing over a male to be ridiculous, he used a claw from one finger to carefully part a different side of the curtain to peek out where the corner of the room didn't smell has strong as the other side.

While most of the ladies looked like painted and dressed up toy dolls to him, a small figure in the farthest corner of the front looked different from the others. Instead of holding a colorful fan or shawl to hide her face she simply sat with a straight back and gave his mother her full attention with bright brown eyes.

_Rin?_

He's eyes widened a fraction at the young woman whom he had collided with earlier in his smaller dog form was now sitting only twelve feet away from him.

She too was wearing layers of red and white kimonos, he felt oddly pleased that she was wear the colors that represented his clan, probably unintentional but was enjoyable to see her wearing them.

The outer red and white kimono was covered with purple wisteria and a flowing white dragon with wide scaled wings and golden eyes. This was an old fashioned but traditional design, which meant she was wearing one that her own mother or ancestors wore on only special occasions. She was keeping with traditions over the latest fashions,_ interesting..._

Her hair was halfway up her head with only three flowered combs made out of brass, red ribbon, and little pearls. It seemed very simple compared to the other females sitting in the room adorning themselves with several jewels and golden ribbons with elaborate hairstyles. Sesshomaru found himself more compelled to the neat and loose arrangement of the lady Rin possibly due to the fact that he had seen how truly long and silky her dark thick mane was in private. He regretted that the fumes in the room prevented him from getting another whiff of the sweet scent among her locks.

The dog demon continued on with his silent observation with great fascination. Her face didn't appear as ghostly white as the other ladies but it gave somewhat of the appearance. Her long lashes looked much longer with the black paint lining her outer lids to make them seem bigger. He then noticed that her lips were painted a deeper shade of red than the normal brighter shades his mother would wear. The darker paint made them look bigger and smoother from a distance.

His eyebrows lifted quickly at the sight of her quickly wetting her lower lip with her small pink tongue as if to calm herself. The erotic sight made him question what it would be like to taste what she had just tasted...sweet...savory...? What did that shade of paint taste of? Would have to ask her to wipe it off before he tried it...Halt!

Sesshomaru quickly drew back his claw and head away from the silk curtain as if it had burned him, what was the matter with him? He hadn't even been formally introduced to the young woman and already he was having carnal thoughts about her? She doesn't even know him or what he looks like!

Yet...

He put his head in his hands to shake the feelings that were rising in him away..._ridiculous!_

...

Rin quietly filed out with the rest of the ladies back to the silken stalls, she was ready to remove a few layers before her evening meal to finally stretch out her sore muscles and clean the powder and eye paint off her face.

A long nailed hand grabbed her wrist tightly to stop her walking, she looked up at the face of Lady Kagura, a wind demoness.

"Hello, little Rin, where are you going?"

Rin took a deep breath to calm herself before looking up at the lady taller than her with wicked red eyes, "I'm going to my tent to change, please pardon me."

She kept her voice firm, even though Kagura's grip was starting to hurt more, the demoness sneered and leaned over Rin to appear more intimidating.

"You should be outside these palace walls, running home to mommy to play with your cheap handmade toys-oh! Thant's right, your poor mommy got all gobbled up by wolf demons, didn't she?"

Rin's expression didn't change to Kagura's sneer, she knew and lived through her family's ordeal, but she was determined to not allow her fear of wolves get the best of her.

"My family's business is my own, Lady Kagura, please un-hand me and step out of my way."

Even though it hurt inside by what was said, Rin kept her emotions pent up by keeping her face and body calm. She noticed in the corner of her eye Kagura's sister Kana, and her other female followers, human and demon, surround them both during the conversation.

Quickly assessing her situation, she knew that Kagura was close to really hurting her physically instead of using words.

Quickly flattening her palm, she was able to slide her wrist out of Kagura's grip and quickly dash around her to pull Kagura's arm behind her back to pin her.

Kagura didn't have time to defend herself from the sudden movement of Rin as she groaned in pain by the pressure put on her arm, when she tried to use her fan to reach behind her to dislodge the girl holding her, Rin was able to use it to pin against her back as well.

The other ladies could do nothing since Rin was now behind Kagura using her as a human-shield, and any sudden movements could also cause Kagura more pain.

Rin used Kagura's body quickly to make a path through the circle of ladies to her own tent before releasing Kagura to bow to her, "Goodnight, Lady Kagura, let us not fight anymore, alright?"

Kagura sneered and rubbed her wrists, "The title of the west will be mine! Why a poor country girl who's lost her title have a chance?"

Rin's smile melted to become more serious, "I still have my title because I have supporters, it was earned later on as I grew up. If I am to have a title, I must live up to it for the sake of my friends and myself. As for this title of the west, the Lord Sesshomaru and his mother can make their own decisions for whom they deem is better suited. I have no desire to take Lady Inukimi's title as Lady of the West, I already have a family and friends waiting back home for me. Good Evening, Lady Kagura."

Bowing in respect she turned her heel and walked through a flap into her stall. The crowd of ladies who witnessed the display started to gossip behind their hands and fans as they too retired to the bath house or their own stalls. Kagura gritted her teeth in frustration and stomped away fuming.

Above them in one of the high towers, Lady Inukimi and Yuki smiled and shook their heads.

...

Sesshomaru sighed under his breath as he wandered down the hallways trying to gather his thoughts, why was he pining away for a female he had just met? And in a form that she considered cute, tame, friendly, and a little puppy of all things!

She would probably faint at the sight of him in real life, or probably become a different person around him. Or worse, she might see him in his true dog form and run away in fear as other humans have before.

Why should he have to go see her again? It was already inappropriate for him to barge into a lady's room without permission, and normally a male was supposed to summon a lady to his chambers if he wanted her company in his bed.

He stood to the side to thump his head against a wall, one of the guards passed by without asking questions out loud, but still gave him an odd glance.

Sesshomaru shook his head to clear his thoughts, why did thoughts of young Rin put him in uncomfortable thoughts he never had before?

Her carefree smile returned to his mind to laugh and smile at him before kissing the moon on his forehead again. As his mind dwelled on the feelings she invoked in him, he realized that he needed to see her again. He had to, even if it was only to find some answers to his thoughts of course.

He carefully crawled towards a large designed pot by the hall and scanned the area to see if anyone was watching him before transforming.

...

Rin sat down to play her lyre to keep the tears from running down her cheeks, she had removed her outer robes to cool off from the high temperatures and smells from the main hall where Lady Inukimi had given her welcoming address. She had listened to every word she said with full attention, but it made her feel all the more guilty for being there. Doesn't Inukimi realize that forcing a marriage on her son would make him even more upset with her?

The confrontation with Kagura had shaken her up quite a bit earlier in the day and while she may have appeared brave, the harsh words and actions of the wind sorcerous did make her hands tremble in private.

Clearing her mind with happier thoughts she sighed and stopped playing to take a wet washcloth to cleanse her face of the powder and eye makeup. She left the lip balm on because it kept her lips from drying, and its flavors reminded her of the simple comforts she had left in Endo.

Deciding that she should clear her mind of sad thoughts, she chose a book from her chest to take to her futon to recline and read. This one was one of her favorites; it was cheap book about fairy tales she had gotten from Kagome as a birthday present with a few drawn pictures the merchant's son had sketched for each chapter. She enjoyed this book because it always took her mind off her problems and allowed her to explore more in her mind. It contained tales of demons and humans living or fighting one another over love or revenge. It also contained terrifying battles between noble foes, and poetry depicting kind and gentle women to cherry blossoms.

As she sat down and drew her feet aside to bury her nose into the worn cover, she didn't hear someone sneaking through her curtained entrance.

…

Lord Sesshomaru found it irritatingly more difficult to find her quarters this time than before due to the evening activities of the females surrounding their tents to play games, practice their singing and dancing, argue loudly, or simply laugh over someone's misfortune.

It was truly vexing that even though these ladies had already changed their clothes for the evening, they had decided to add even more perfume to themselves; he was surprised that there wasn't a heavy fog swirling around them.

He took a deep breath before racing towards the row of stalls to gain enough speed before zooming past the (hopefully) unsuspecting females before they had a chance to see him. Near the tents, it was less putrid in the air, but he still felt the urge to throw up. However, he couldn't risk being found.

Putting his nose to the ground he remained still and focused till he found the right scent he was looking for, Lady Rin's tent was at the end of the line by the east entrance into the castle.

Gathering himself to make another sprint of demonic speed, he was suddenly stopped in his tracks by a clawed hand grabbing him by the scruff of his neck to lift him off the ground.

He snarled and turned his head to bite at the opponent who'd dare lay a hand on him in such a manner.

It was Kagura, the wind demoness from before, and she was smiling in a crooked evil way,

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? You must have some kind of death wish if you think that coming here to play around was a smart idea puppy."

Sesshomaru continued to growl his annoyance at the female, tempted to transform, but knew the consequences for his actions would lead to even bigger problems. The other difficulty he had was the heavy disgusting smells of the perfume she was wearing was so strong it was causing his puppy nose to bleed a bit, and the long nails digging into his neck was becoming more painful.

When Kagura turned her head to call out to her sister to show what she had discovered, Sesshomaru quickly took his small claws and scratched at her other wrist holding her fan. Howling in pain she dropped both him and the fan as she clutched her wrist to fight the pain.

Lord Sesshomaru sought his escape quickly while she was preoccupied getting pity from her sister and followers.

Quickly he ducked behind a silk curtain that smelled familiar and found that the appearance and soft smells of lady Rin were a sight for sore eyes. She hadn't even heard him enter the room because she was engrossed in the book she was reading.

Sesshomaru had never seen a female look so interested in what was written in a book or scroll before. His own mother and her lady friends always had someone else read to them so it wouldn't strain their eyes in boredom. Seeing a excitement and invested look in Rin's deep brown eyes made him curious as to what was bringing her pleasure. She even gave a smile and short giggle to what she was reading before turning a page. What was holding her attention for such an extent?

As he walked closer to her, he began to realize that she wasn't wearing as many layers as before and wasn't sitting in the normal proper position as she had earlier. She was wearing only two layers of white and purple kimono that had pink petals along the edge of the sleeves and bottom, she had removed her sandals by the futon to lean sideways against a few of the cushions provided. Her head was resting sideways supported by her hand while the other one turned the pages.

This odd way of lying down gave him a better view of her figure and noticed that he found her very pleasing with lush curves and a flat stomach. Her legs were still covered by the robes, but seeing them stretched out gave him the impression that she may have been taller than she looked.

Her hair was still halfway up her head only without the ordainments, he was slightly disappointed by this since he was hoping to find it down and flowing over her shoulders and back like before. Oh well, at least she smelled and looked…nice, clean,….and lovely.

He walked on all fours towards the young lady and sat before her to wait for her to acknowledge him with attention. When she didn't for a few minutes he became a bit frustrated so he used his little paw to push the book forward so she would see him.

Her surprise and smile were welcoming, but it quickly turned into a confused frown a second later much to his irriatation.

"Oh! Puppy, your bleeding boy! You nose and neck are covered, you poor thing!"

Snorting his nose a little, he realized that while he was in a rush to find her, he had forgotten that he was even bleeding to begin with. It made him disappointed in himself that he was not making the lady smile as she was earlier.

Rin had set the book down on the cushions and quickly slipped on her sandals to rush to her chest,

"Wait there boy, I'll get something that will stop the bleeding!"

Sesshomaru felt urged to transform and tell her that she needn't worry since it took a day for powerful demons to fully heal from wounds and scars, but he couldn't take the risk in fear of both of their reputations.

He was surprised that she had returned to him quickly with a leather draw-string back and a wet cloth.

"Hold still boy, please, I need to clean the wounds first…"

Sesshomaru had never let anyone touch him to heal unless it was truly necessary, and it was usually by a male demon doctor positioned at the castle for the royal family. He wasn't too sure about having the lady care for him since the ladies he had met over the years never got their hands dirty.

However, Rin was determined and insistent, "I'll be gentle boy, don't worry, now come here…"

Sesshomaru, encouraged by the gentle coaxing from the beautiful lady walked slowly towards her till she carefully picked him up to settle on her lap and clean around his nostrils.

To keep him distracted she decided to talk to him as she cleaned his wounds,

"Aaawww, I'm so sorry boy. Who could have done such a thing to you? Who would pick on such a fine dog like you? There now, almost done, I'll get the fur on your neck next. My guardian, the elder miko Kaede, taught me how to use herbs and plants for medicine and skin care. I keep these herbs with me all the time to help heal wounds and scratches. Don't worry, it won't sting, there you go…"

Sesshomaru once again was amazed and relaxed in lady Rin's presence as her gentle hands cared for him and her sweet voice seemed to sooth all of his troubles and stress from his mind. He found himself leaning his small head into her arm to take in her scent, he found that it calmed him very quickly and cleared his head from the other overwhelming smells he experienced all day.

Rin finished cleaning the wounds and spreading an herbal paste onto the holes in his neck between his furs.

"There, feel better now boy?" Rin started scratching behind his ears again, causing Sesshomaru to sigh and kick his hind leg again in enjoyment. Rin giggled to his added delight as she continued to scratch him as she carried him back to her futon to sit down.

Lord Sesshomaru was a bit hesitant at first when she had first set him on her lap as she sat on her bed, feeling nervous that he was sharing a futon with a female for the first time, but he relaxed as she continued to pet him. He remembered that he was still a dog, and that is what lady Rin saw him as. For some reason, this made him feel somewhat sad, possibly because he didn't know when or if he would ever show her who he truly was. As she quietly smoothed a gentle hand down his back, avoiding his wounds, he found himself unable to resist lying down with her on the futon as she sat back to relax herself.

Sensing her relaxation, with continuous light petting, he found himself enjoying the silence better than he had ever had when he was alone. He usually avoided others to find peace and quiet to meditate or relax his body from weapons training, and it was difficult to find that peace over the years hence why he would transform into a puppy to hid better from his mother and the servants.

Turning his head, he gazed at the beautiful maiden stroking him with a sweet smile on her face as if she too was in agreement that they were enjoying one another's company.

"Feel better, boy?" Her soft response asked him, causing his head to slightly nod and nuzzle her leg making her giggle.

"You're so handsome you know that?" She sighed as she switched hands to continue the petting while giving her hand a rest.

She sighed, "I wish I learned how to speak Inu, then I could understand what you want to be called. The name Fluffy is cute, but you seem more dignified then that…I'll ask Yuki the next time she's here, alright?"

Sesshomaru sighed to answer her, feeling more content to listen to her speak instead of him responding, man or beast.

When a new smell came towards the tent's entrance, Sesshomaru opened one eye to lightly growl as Yuki walked in with a covered wooden tray of her lady's evening meal.

Her eyes widened at the sight of her lord lying down next to lady Rin, whom was lightly petting him with a kind smile, and resting his head directly on her lap with a paw resting on her leg.

Sesshomaru glared at Yuki in warning as Rin smiled as she sat up none the wiser, "Yuki-san, look who's come back. Oh, please tell me what he is saying, please?"

As snapping out of her revelry, which was along the lines of scolding the young lord on entering and using a fine lady's room as a hiding place, she smiled kindly instead at the enthusiastic lady.

"Eat your dinner first, Rin-san, and I'll inquire what name, Fluffy, would rather you call him."

Rin gently eased the puppy's head to the side so she could kneel saesan style as she uncovered her miso soup, rice bowl, and a couple of plates of filleted fish and vegetables. Next to her food was a small pot of tea with a few slices of fruit.

Not wanting to lose his now new favorite place to rest his head, Sesshomaru silently climbed off the futon to rest his head on the side of Rin's lap again as she ate from her tray.

Giggling, Rin smiled down at the cute puppy as she gave him a quick pat on the head before softly clapping her hands to give her thanks for the meal.

Taking her chopsticks she started with her soup as Yuki poured her a cup of tea.

Sesshomaru opened one eye to look up to see Yuki giving him a knowing sideways look before Rin spoke to her.

"Yuki, could you please ask, Fluffy, what he wishes me to call him, please?"

Yuki bowed her head before sitting off to the side of the table to fully look at lord Sesshomaru, "as you wish, Rin-san."

Sesshomaru, not wanting to move his head from the soft comfortable lap, opened his eyes to growl and softly bark at Yuki.

"**_(Growls) What tell lady?" _**

She responded as Rin watched with rapt attention, **"(yips and growls)…use name, tell lady the Truth!" **

He responded, "**_(snarls) Not yet! Soon!" _**

Rin quiets his snarls by gently rubbing his ears, it seemed to calm him as Yuki continued to bark at him.

"**_Please, be kind to lady, milord. Innocent, pure, must tell her, soon!"_**

**_"Fine, tell lady, Maru, part my name…" _** Sesshomaru gave a small whine when in stopped petting him for a few seconds, but stopped when Rin raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"One mustn't interrupt a delicious meal when it has started, boy, I'll give you more when I am done, I promise."

Her gentle answer and warm smile won over the irritated lord as he once again settled his head on her lap again, nuzzling her leg until he was comfortable enough to shut his eyes.

Yuki gave him a look before turning to the smiling Rin, "He says he prefers to be called Maru, not Fluffy…"

Rin's brows drew together, "almost sounds like the lord's name, I wonder why he prefers I call him that?"

Yuki shifted herself until she was sitting in front of the tray to pour more tea, "He also says he will soon let you know why…"

Rin looked down at the puppy resting on her lap and shook her head, "Sounds funny, but I'll respect your wishes, Maru-kun."

Sesshomaru in turn moaned and stretched his hind leg a bit before settling himself in deeper in her lap, relieved that he was back in her good graces as she continued her dinner.

"Yuki, why is it you sit around but never share a meal with me?"

Yuki patiently answered the young lady, "I'm here to serve you, Rin-san, even if it is in private I must be the one who serves but not join, if I am to join I still cannot eat. It would be considered most rude."

Rin lowered her head a bit to look down at the last remains of her soup, "I see, but what about sharing the pot of tea with me when I am done? It'll be in private, and I do want to sit and drink with you as a friend."

Yuki and Sesshomaru looked up at young Rin with wide eyes, this lady was very different from what they were used to in past formalities.

Yuki looked to Sesshomaru for silent advice for the next course of action, she was a maid and somewhat advisor to the girl, but didn't mean that she could disobey her if it became an order. And she was tired of always taking her tea alone since her own family and extended family moved away.

Sesshomaru saw the glittering innocent glow radiating from Rin's eyes that gave her the hopeful look on her face, searching his memories he couldn't find any reason about enjoying tea in private.

Giving Yuki a firm nod as his own silent command to please the lady, Yuki's expression brightened at the sentimental thought and knowledge that her lord would do anything to please Rin.

"I shall return with another cup then," She stood gracefully to exit the entrance of the tent, smiling softy as she walked towards the kitchens.

_Milady…_

...

Rin rose the next morning feeling more rested than she had ever felt since her first night in the palace, she felt much better enjoying a quiet evening of tea discussions with Yuki and the puppy Maru sitting on her lap. She felt more confident now knowing that there were others nearby that cared, she wasn't sure what else Lady Inukimi was planning for the ladies to do to marry her son. However, Rin wasn't truly interested in earning the favor of the lord's mother if she has never met the son to begin with. She knew coming to the palace was the right thing to do for the sake of the village, even if the palace was starting to feel like a second home. She wanted to still do her best to be polite as well as courteous to her hosts, and she always enjoyed making new friends.

She smiled at the memory of last night when Yuki had to literally pry the puppy Maru from her lap last night, promising that he could visit her later if her behaved himself. He didn't stop whining till she reassured him that she looked forward to seeing him again and gave a quick peck on his head like she usually did. His eyes always widened whenever she did it, and she wondered why, maybe he found it strange that she did that when dog's lick each other.

Rin laughed at the thought as she dressed for the day, she would never lick a dog (or any animal) even if someone dared her to do it.

As soon as Yuki came in with the breakfast tray, she quickly explained what she was to expect that day.

…

The first task that the ladies were required to do was to each sit and serve tea with the Lady Mother to answer more questions and test them for their knowledge. Sesshomaru recognized the wisdom behind why such interviews could be conducted by his mother to find someone who was worthy enough to take her title as Lady of the West, but did he have to be there to listen for hours on end?!

If there was a new annoying hatred that he hoped he could destroy, it would be to never listen to chatting ladies sitting around having tea for what felt like an eternity. And many of the subjects brought on by these ladies weren't fully answering his mother's questions anyway, they were selfish creatures whom had been brought up to become vain and greedy for attention. Many of their answers and questions made his body and mind wince a few times as if someone stronger than him had punched him into the gut, pausing pain to spread all over his midsection.

"...why should I worry about running the household, that's what servants get paid to do yes?"

"I noticed that you do surround yourself with a guard, what is the point in breaking a nail learning to defend myself?"

"...the humans of the west should be our slaves, haven't we already earned that right?!"

"..I-I'm sorry, please repeat the question? Why would I need to travel outside my new home to help settle matters with...locals...?"

"I was raised to be a lady of fine breeding, not a maid..."

"If I'm too busy running a household, why should I worry about the people outside of the castle walls? Isn't it the lord's job?"

"Trust me, milady, you don't have to worry about there being more than enough heirs in the next couple hundred years...I'll be...encouraging to your son."

Did anyone not yet realize that he was sitting not too far away from them?

He sighed as the twenty third one left, even the human smells were giving him a headache. He was contemplating an escape plan when the familiar scent entered the room, stopping his breath.

He leaned over to the hole in the curtain eagerly to find lady Rin formally entering the room with three required bows before she was invited to the table to join his mother.

His heart started pounding with hope that she would impress his mother so she wouldn't be dismissed, he wouldn't know what to do if he endured these painful proceedings alone.

Rin was now wearing layers of deep purple kimonos with a light blue obi with only a pearled flower and ribbon in her hair. No makeup adorned her face since it was an informal tea, and her hair was in multiple braids behind her neck ending with a small bun on her head where the flower lay. She was the perfect picture his weary eyes needed.

He found himself pushing his nose closer to the curtain to get any whiffs of her sweet scent that he could, not caring that his mother could hear him.

...

Inukimi continued to wear her stoic mask as she poured the tea into the new awaiting cups before her, "Tell me about yourself, my dear child."

Rin took a deep breath before answering, "I would rather hear about my gracious hostess whom has made my stay very comfortable and pleasant. I am aware that you know all about me and my history when you questioned my friends and guardian."

The dog demoness gave a knowing smile,

"Hhhhmmm, you do realize that you are the only young lady today who has inquired of myself even being a hostess or has even given me a compliment that was honest and sincere...after living for so very long it is, refreshing, to not have to spend the afternoon dealing with liers and selfish beings whom think they can hid things from me just because I am older."

Rin's eyes widened, "I-I'm very relieved that you still harbor kind thoughts towards me, milady. May I ask you a question?"

The lady dog demoness' eyebrow rose a bit, "yes?"

Rin licked her bottom lip in thought before looking straight into the eyes of the lady whom was taller than her, "What is the main purpose of this test?"

...

* * *

Ok, sorry this started out as a one-shot, but it just got longer and longer in my head, I would have to change the status and the title soon, or put it all into one chapter when it is finally finished...


	3. Chapter 3

Lord Sesshomaru leaned more forward to watch the exchange as Rin questioned his mother's main purpose, that took a sense of bravery, hopefully she would survive.

He watched his mother set down her cup before resting her hands on the table, "What makes you question that this is a test, young one. An interview over an informal tea is socially acceptable…"

Rin answered with a kind smile, "True, but our situation is very different here, you want to see how each of the ladies would react to each of the questions, to see if they can handle themselves in a calm manner even if the questions are uncomfortable for their status and training. Reading people is also a skill that experienced leaders, such as yourself, aquire over the years with wisdom. You wanted to see if their personalities and social experience would not only meet your standards, but to see if they can make their own decisions when faced with difficulty."

"Bold words, and true as to why I conducted this interview, but it still doesn't answer why this is a test?" Inukimi smirked into her tea cup.

Sesshomaru gripped his hands as Rin took a sip of her own tea as well before answering,

"It seems that you are looking for ideas for your final test, because otherwise you wouldn't be looking for both their strengths and weakness all over again."

Lady Inukimi smiled and poured them both more green tea and started her own list of questions that she had set aside for Rin only.

"What do you think about my son, lady Rin?"

Rin tilted her head to the side in confusion, "What do you mean? I've never met him, only what the ladies gossip about him in the courtyard."

"Do you believe them?"

Rin shook her head, "I don't listen to rumors, too many details, and not enough facts that follow…"

Inukimi raised a brow before taking a quick sip, "Do you want to marry my son?"

Sesshomaru was really pushing himself towards the curtains edge to hear and see Rin before she answered.

"I have to be honest with you, I don't."

...

Lady Inukimi heard a thump and groan quietly come from where her son was stuck, and held back a knowing smile.

"…and why not, little Rin, is he not good enough for you?"

Rin shook her head, "No, if anything I'm not good enough for him, you are aware that I have a dark history with my family's passing….and I have never met your son so I cannot be a judge of character to see if I can easily accept him or not, even he would have to decide in the end wouldn't he? You made these arangments with all of us ladies coming here in the first place so why put us through your tests and trials to prove ourselves if we never get to know your son as a person?"

...

Sesshomaru was released by his mother earlier as soon as lady Rin was finished, while he questioned why she didn't keep him around for the other interviews, he didn't mind leaving early to think. He thought much about what new feels were passing through him by what lady Rin was doing to him in the last two days. He knew he was a selfish being and always took what he wanted whenever he wanted something. But this seemed like a more delicate situation than just going in and slaying whomever deserved to die. Lady Rin was very different, which was good for him, but she didn't really want him.

He took off flying when the guards' backs were turned, even though he was free to do whatever he wanted, he didn't want them reporting to his mother about all of his activities.

The dog demon flew over layers of fog and midst before descending to the bottom of the mountains, it was much quieter in the clearing than where his mother would nag him.

Settling down on a patch of grass under a tree, he pondered and thought about what would be the best course of action would be.

After hours of sitting in puzzlement, with memories of Rin's laughter and kind words, he made his choice and quickly transported in a green sphere flying towards the East in the region of Endo.

…

Rin quietly removed her shoes, socks, and outer robes so that she was only wearing two modest layers. Carefully, she peeked outside her tent to see if anyone was awake early as she was, to her credit there wasn't a soul awake in the courtyard or any of the tents.

Sneaking out in her bare feet, she crept past the guard that was dozing and dashed towards the castle gardens on the west side.

She knew she was pushing her luck, but she couldn't spend all of her free time inside her tent. She had gone to the bathhouse that day with Yuki, but strayed far from the other ladies and maids due to their teasing and foul words against her human body.

Rin gave a quiet sigh as she lightly skipped in circles around the koi pond the garden had to offer. It was in the peaceful moments like this she could practice her dancing and enjoy herself without the others knowing. She had developed this habit of hers since she turned thirteen where she could act as childish as she wanted to without any scolding.

As her bare feet enjoyed the soft grass, she breathed in the sweet smells of the flower bushes and blooming trees. A light breeze blew through the branches of the sakura trees, causing the petals of the blossoms to flow around her form as she continued to move with light footing. Jumping high in the air she stradled a full split with her legs and lifted her long sleeves like birds wings. She continued to prance around the garden's green lawn in delight with her long hair catching a few of the blossoming petals like a flowing cape.

Rin found herself softly laughing as she continued to twirl and leap a few feet off the ground to spin as if she were back home in her favorite field full of wildflowers, alone and with no one to bother her.

It wasn't until her left foot had slipped on a bed of wet grass that she started to fall straight towards the stream carrying water to the pond, she was ready to brace herself for the impact but it never came.

It was in a split second she felt something different hit her, but it was soft and warm, it wrapped itself around her back and waist before her face was covered with something softer and kinda reminded her of the puppy that would visit her.

Her bare feet were touching soft grass again, yet she was still covered with the warmth wrapped around her.

"Are you hurt?" A deep baritone voice asked her as she sank her face deeper into the soft fur to breath in its piney smell.

"No, I'm fine, I-" Rin's eyes widened when she realized that someone was there and addressing her, she was caught!

Looking around with open eyes she found herself encased to a tall body with strong arms and a furry white pelt that seemed to rub more against her face on its own. Her breath against the pelt seemed to make it shiver slightly and the chest her hands were braced against rumbled with a familier low growl.

Swallowing a hard lump of air, she lifted her head to glance up at the man who had helped from falling down.

She let out a soft gasp as she looked to see a tall handsome man with two red stripes on each of his cheeks and a blue cresant moon on his forehead half hidden among his silvery white bangs. His hair was very long, much longer than hers, and was silky as it draped halfway on her shoulder with hers by the wind. His face was as stoic as Inukimi's, but had a softer edge to it when he gently loosened his grip around her waist, but still held her close. His familiar golden eyes were very focused on her as she went still as a deer and found herself locked in his gaze. She wasn't afraid, but why was she nervous? Was it because he was a powerful demon, or because he was good looking? She wasn't one to feel that easily intimidated, but she couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach.

Why wasn't she saying anything? And for that matter, why wasn't he? Who was he?

…

...

Lord Sesshomaru had never felt this frustrated by anger towards his younger brother, and towards the lady he now finally held in his arms. He had just returned from the Endo village where his brother's welcome was heatedly open with many questions regarding Rin's wellbeing.

It was shocking enough that he learned that his own mother had come to the village of Endo to personally pick Rin telling her that her title was of worth in the demon world, and that she also was paying her guardian and friends to keep her longer; but that Rin had willingly left of her own free will to help his half-brother's family because his wife was one of her close friends.

When Inuyasha had first smelled him coming, he and Kagome feared something had happened to her since she wasn't with him, hence why they were very demanding in the beginning. They were shocked that Inukimi had arranged for a competition among females to become his wife, and said that they didn't care for the extra gold as long as Rin was safe and happy wherever she wanted to be.

In a way, Sesshomaru was also angry at himself for never visiting the village long enough to even meet Rin as she was growing up, nor even knew where she had originally come from when he had first met her to begin with.

According to Kagome, she was entrusted into miko Kaede's care since she was ten years old and was considered mute for a few years due to the traumatic experience of watching her parents become slaughtered by wolves after bandits had robbed them on the road threatening to kill them.

She had grown up learning everything she could from those around her with an eager and curious mind that never seemed to rest. Rin was also considered a family member in Inuyasha's household since she enjoyed looking after their children (as well as the other children of the village), and ever since she was thirteen she had been asked for marriage contracts with several males due to how beautiful and pure she was. However, she never accepted due to her age and the fact that she was never interested, and having overly protective guardians like Kaede and Inuyasha kept the men from ever stealing her away.

What made him extremely upset was learning that the demon slayer's younger brother, Kohaku, was hoping that as soon as Rin was sent home (if she was never chosen) he had plans to propose to her as a childhood friend. He had even sounded confident that she would say yes because they were good friends for many years, and because he was inheriting a new wealth from a deceased relative.

The dog lord had only felt envy towards Inuyasha growing up because he had more freedom during his banishment than he did, but now for the second time in his life he was jealous over a human boy whom was planning to take Rin away.

The thought alone made Sesshomaru unwell, so he gave his farewells to the families before forming himself into a glowing orb to lift into the evening sky. Disgusted with himself, he had immediately flown straight back to the castle to clear his head in the palace garden.

He had positioned himself into one of the tallest trees, unable to understand his confusion. Was he fooling himself into thinking that he actually had any feelings towards Rin? If she loved that slayer boy so much, why did she even risk coming here? Is that why she refused him to his mother, even though her explanation was sound, it still meant she wasn't interested.

She was selfless and caring to those around her, he knew this from personal experience, but he couldn't imagine her going to that full extreme of sacrificing the feelings of a loved one to gain a higher position. No, it wasn't in her character. Maybe he was just being selfish into thinking that she wouldn't resist him as other females did. This was one of the reasons why she stood out from among the rest, and why he was becoming more interested in her.

The lord had been sitting up in the tree thinking for a while till his nose caught the scent of Rin coming into the garden to play and dance around with a carefree smile on her face.

He found himself completely entranced by her movements he couldn't look away nor say a word as the moonlight graced her figure as it fluidly glided around the trees and bushes to smile as the breeze caused the blossoms to cling to her long flowing hair.

The fact that she was more beautiful with less adornments made her even more breathtaking to him as he continued to watch her with baited breath as she lifted her long legs and arms in the air gracefully as if to reach the stars themselves. She had become a lovely night bird with her long hair following her billowing sleeves as they enhanced her movements. But her lovliest feature had to be her bright face as it cheerfully enjoyed the exercise and elements falling around her as if she were in her own little world where nothing could harm her.

Yet, she was almost harmed, she had slipped on a wet spot and her head was falling towards the sharp rocks lining the stream filling the pond.

Sesshomaru found himself using every bit of instinct to use his demonic speed to reach her before her head was struck. Never had he felt so, startled and fearful, in his long life. Nothing frightened him in the slightest, and yet seeing Rin almost become injured felt like it took years of his life out of him.

He found himself thankful that he not only was he able to save her from a potential bleeding skull, but he was finally getting a chance to hold her close.

The dog demon was also annoyed and close to reprimanding her for being careless. If a demon had hit his head on the rock, they could heal in a day or two. She was more delicate as a human and could possibly die!

It was her face rubbing into his monmoke tail that kept him from scolding her, and instead tried to think of what to say to her now that she was finally seeing him in his humanoid form. It was hard to focus with her hands and head resting on him, and her curvaceous body so close to his causing him to slightly growl in pleasure. He had to loosen his grip on her or else he might give into the temptations of keeping her there, he didn't want to frighten her more by explaining that he was the puppy in her room all this time.

At least, not yet…it was already embarrassing…

After inquiring if she was well, she had started to answer with her sweet voice until she had stopped talking to look up at him.

Sesshomaru tensed up waiting to see what her reaction would be, and wondered if she would recognize him.

Instead of fear, she was gazing at him in a state of awe. He was used to this since he was a highly ranked demon of noble birth, but seeing her looking at him in wonder made him appreciate her even more.

As both of them tried to find something to say, Sesshomaru enjoyed her close presence and the ability to admire her with a different set of eyes.

It was in that moment, in the dark still silence of the garden, that the lord of the west promised himself that he would do anything to make lady Rin his.

…

Rin, realizing that they were standing there for a long time just staring, decided to end it quickly by trying to jerk herself out of his arms to bow in apology. However, the demon's arms were loose but still too strong for her to break from his close hold.

She could feel her cheeks redden in embarrassment of her situation, and the fact that this demon had already caught her not only in the garden alone, but also dancing about like a child…so embarrassing…

Instead she bowed her head and lowered her hands to her sides, even if they did tingle whenever she brushed against him. She had never felt this kind of connection with a man before (demon or otherwise) but something about was familiar and yet strange too. He was dangerous, she could tell, but the softness in his eyes seemed to tell her to believe otherwise.

Either way, she needed to behave herself and not throw herself at him if she didn't know him.

She cleared her throat, "I-I'm sorry sir, I realize I should be in bed, but I need fresh air….really! I-I'll leave you to you peace now, my apologies…"

As she turned to allow herself to run off away from him, his hands seemed to tighten on her waist again, only this time he was right behind her, pressing their bodies closer so his mouth could brush her ear as spoke to her, causing her to gasp at the sensations.

"This one, will not deprive you of your joy of freedom since he sympathzes with you. Be more careful next time, lady Rin."

Rin gasped, at not only the tingling of his breath or low tone he used when speaking to her, but that fact that he knew who she was made her even more surprised.

How did he know? Who was he to know? He looked like Lady Inukimi, so…it couldn't be…

Gulping more air she turned to face him as he lowered his arms and took a step back to give her space.

Looking up at his stoic mask, she bowed formally at the waist, "You have me at a disadvantage sir, as you know my name, but I don't know yours."

He raised a pale, yet elegant, brow at her as if she was simply asking because she already knew.

Nodding his head curtly, he addressed her in a monotone voice that was still deep enough to send shivers down her spine.

"This one is called Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands of the line of Inu…which I'm sure you figured out."

Rin's face turned even more red as she looked down at her feet, nervously toeing some grass.

"May I ask what you are doing here?"

"No."

Rin nodded, "I understand, it's none of my business…um…am I in trouble for being here? Of course I am, why wouldn't I be, I mean I'm here in the dark, no shoes, probably looking messy right now.. thank you for helping me, but I can handle myself, really…oh well, I'll leave you be and-"

She was surprised that a clawed finger had stopped her ranting, and look up to see that Lord Sesshomaru had moved quickly in front of her to lean forward so that he was now inches from her face to be able to look at her straight in the eye as he spoke.

"You are allowed to continue your visits, meet this Sesshomaru again tomorrow at this hour, and he will keep watch over you as you enjoy your small taste of freedom."

Rin found herself surprised that not only was the lord Sesshomaru this close to her again, but that she was also nodded her head dumbly to his request without protest.

In a flash as he came he was gone in a second, with the tingling feeling of his touch still lingering on her lower lip.

Touching it with her own hand in fascination, she quickly grew shocked at what had just transpired before her, and wondered if she could continue to carry herself in the next coming weeks without more problems.

Quietly she dashed through the corridor to the courtyard in the east wing to find her tent and leap inside as if a demon was hot on her heels.

Panting she stumbled over to her futon to find a ball of white fluff waiting for her by the cushions, smiling she realized that it was only Maru (not Fluffy) and he look so adorable while sleeping she couldn't help but smile as she cuddled up next to him to rub his soft head.

He woke up and gave her a small push of his snout, encouraging her to grin as he softy whines for her attention.

"Oh, Maru, you would not believe what just happened to me…"

She was surprised that the puppy listened to her with rapt attention and wide red eyes as she recounted everything that she experienced meeting lord Sesshomaru.

...


	4. Chapter 4

_I've seen enough cyber bullying on the internet worldwide against SesshXOlderRin fans, and it only encourages me more to think of new stories of them! They make a great couple! In this one, while it is a sort of AU, its more of an experiment that just popped into my brain to see where it would go since the last one got interesting reviews...so here's an **experimental fairytale one-shot**...please rate and review, be kind, honest, and if you do want to argue (please don't do it on the public page with no evidence, or facts, or disrespect to the original creator!) be understanding and professional with your criticism._

* * *

A frustrated dog lord stormed into his mother's private tea room without knocking, somewhat startling her maids and the guards. His mother guarded her expression with her own stoic mask, but there was a look of disapproval in her eyes. "I heard no knock, my son. Naturally I demand an explanation for this intrusion, and why do you smell of lantern leaves?"

Her lord son narrowed his eyes a bit before reaching a clawed hand to the side of his neck to find the remains of the healing herbs that Rin had dabbed on his fur when his was in his smaller form a day ago.

He found himself looking at the fragrant herbs in wonder as he recalled how she had gently placed them on his neck with such care. His mother watched him as his eyes softened with a more relaxed gaze.

"I've never seen you with such an expression before, Sesshomaru, whatever happened to you this time?"

Sesshomaru quickly retracted his hand to look back at his mother, restoring the tight stoic look on his face, guarded with defense, "What are you planning, Mother?"

Lady Inukimi silently set down her painted china cup and gave her son and even more guarded blank expression, "I have no idea what you mean, Sesshomaru, perhaps if you approached me in a more respectful manner then I would be more inclined to answer your strange question…"

Sesshomaru kept still and narrowed his eyes as he tried to read his mother better, "Call off this festival of fools, Mother, I already plan on seek my own mate my own way."

"If you hadn't been this aloof and fickle over females, I would be having grandchildren by now!"

Shesshomaru growled as his mother snarled her frustration at him, the servants and guards were wise enough to back away and silently leave the room. Any personal debates among the royal family was best left alone, unless they transformed and attacked each other.

"You Have No Right, Mother…" Sesshomaru gritted through his teeth as his mother stood up to face him.

"As head of this household, I do have every right to seek your happiness before you are old enough to take the full title from me-"

"This Sesshomaru has HAD that full title ever since his father died, and is one of the reasons why he doesn't wish to seek a mate until he is ready!"

His mother growled and pointed a long clawed finger in his direction, "Don't you dare use your duties as an excuse and place them on your great father's grave! Shame on you! I did this for your own good, kami knows that you've grown more stuborn and silent over the years. I know I wasn't the best at raising you, but if helping you find the perfect wife is my only redeeming quality, I will take it and retire gracefully."

Sesshomaru snorted through his nose in disdain at his mother's ambisions, "This Sesshomaru refuses to continue this madness, if I picked one of them now, would it make you happy enough to send the rest of them back to their lands?"

Lady Inukimi shook her head and sat back down on her cushion to take up her tea again, "I'm afraid that can't happen, my son…There are five challenges that each of the ladies must accomplish before it is left to your decision, and even then that lady must be willing to have you and the title. If she doesn't, then I'll have no choice but to choose the next best for you…I have already made a decree with the rules set in stone, I have to keep my word, son…"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction, then made a small growl of pardon before leaving his mother's rooms.

Inukimi sighed and took up her tea to allow the smell to clear her headache, "….I'm sorry son…"

…

Yuki and Rin were leaving the bathhouse when a currier delivered a couple of messages, one from the Endo village and another wrapped in red silk ribbon from the Lady Inukimi.

Yuki lead Rin to the kitchens to make a pot of tea and drink in privacy so she could read her letters.

The servants in the kitchen, various demons and humans, greatly enjoyed the presence of the curious and bright smiling lady Rin as she walked through making kind inquiries to each one of the staff.

From the grouchy snooty leopard demon cook to the ten year old dish maid, she made an effort to learn their names and thank them for their services to the guests and household. Even the oldest and crabbiest of servants succumbed to her sweet and innocent charms as they offered her sanctuary in the servant's eating area for tea, even if the request did baffle them at first.

All Yuki could do was request the tea items and shrug her shoulders with a light smile, little Rin was already growing on her and she could picture the pretty human running the household with a calm domineer and cheerful organized mind. The palace has been gloomy and strict for so long with the current lady still mourning for her late husband's death, and it didn't help that the mother and son barked at one another before the staff often. It was time for some new spring time happiness again for a better future.

Yuki poured the hot water into a lavender decorative pot on a small tray, glancing with the corner of her eye as lady Rin interacted with the children of the kitchen staff. She didn't seemed fazed at all that they were demons or half-breeds who might have been frightful to any human.

Yuki smiled and lifted her hands to carry the tray towards her lovely charge, praying to kami that the light Rin carried would continue.

Once they were seated in a corner table, Rin glanced over the letter from Inukimi first, Yuki filled the pot with herbs and leaves as she listened. "…apparently the next challenge if for musical talents…that doesn't help me much there…"

Yuki-san frowned as she passed her the first cup, "Whatever do you mean, Rin-san? I recall you're playing on the lyre and wooden flute very enchanting, your voice is precise as long as you actually project, and I have heard that in Endo you were well known for your dancing…"

Rin wrinkled her nose, "That's just it, I need to choose one of the elements or combine them somehow, and I've never danced with my lyre before, it might break!"

Yuki smiled kindly and sipped from her own cup, thankful for the trusted company, "What about singing while you dance? There are some routines that you can use from our traditions to tell a story to the Lady Mother…and according to this you only have two weeks to practice…"

Rin smiled in memory as she opened up her second letter, "I have always enjoyed story dancing to entertain the children back home, speaking of which, I wonder how Kagome and Sango are both doing being pregnant."

Yuki gave a nod as she sipped her tea, glancing at her charge's face every once in a while to try and read her emotions. She was concerned as any devoted servant who loved her lady like a daughter would, and knew that the homesickness did get to her often. She was often tempted to tell her lady the truth about the lord Sesshomaru sneaking was into her tent for the past few nights, but knew that it was the lord's business to conduct. Even if she was against it, she knew that it was a good sign that he was showing interest.

She silently sighed to herself as she poured herself another cup, if the young fool was learning to care for her lady, he should tell her the truth and not hurt her later on! She rolled her eyes at the irony, and looked back at lady Rin, who was giggling over her letter from home.

"Yuki-san, forgive me, Kagome and Sango have been very disagreeable to the affections of their husbands because of their mood changes, I could just picture it myself…I do miss them, but maybe I'll be home soon in time to see the new babies, I helped deliver the twins for Sango and Kagome's first son as well…they are so sweet Yuki-san I wish you could meet them!"

Yuki smiled in encouragement knowing it was going to be a long week, but at least it will be busy with Rin practicing to not fret.

Suddenly, an idea crossed her mind. There was an old traditional story routine that she could help her lady with, and she hoped it would work.

…

Sesshomaru found himself in a state of contentment and slight guilt in the days that followed.

Every early morning before the sun came up he would meet with Lady Rin in the palace gardens to 'guard' her as she enjoyed her outing. She was shy at first and stood away from him at a distance the second time they met in the garden, although she did start talking to him more each time with lots of questions.

He wasn't sure at first how to answer them since he wasn't used to giving long detailed answers that sounded witty when in the company of a female. But Rin was very patient and gave encouragement to him when he became unsure about his answers.

The second time had been in silence when they had met up there to start the new tradition.

_ "Lord Sesshomaru?" _

_"Hmph?" _

_Sesshomaru looked off to the side to see Lady Rin wearing a thicker robe over her sleeping yukata with a light blue obi that molded her hourglass figure._

_ Instead of wearing her hair out and flowing as before she had braided it into one simple long braid down her back. _

_He found himself disappointed that she wasn't letting him see her hair out, and not dancing as she had before. Though he was glad she was bare foot again because he was starting to find her little pale toes kind of adorable. _

_He knew it would take time for her to trust him in his humanoid form, and his new goal was to earn her respect and trust first before her heart. He realized he would have to look at his plan as a strategist would before battle, one step at a time. _

_"Milord," Rin fidgeted with her sleeve as she stood nearer to him with her head looking down. "Why did you invite me here, to your family's garden, to meet me here when you probably shouldn't against your mother's wishes…" _

_Sesshomaru leaned back against the trunk of a tree to look less tense, hoping it would put lady Rin at ease. _

_"This Sesshomaru wishes you to be pleased with his home and his mother's gardens, it is unsettling when you are unhappy, my lady. Do they please you?" _

_Rin had stepped closer with her hands up in defense, her cheeks becoming a rosy red, "Oh! No, please, I'm not complaining, milord! I just don't know why you're doing this?" _

_Sesshomaru looked down and away from her, he found his own face feeling a ting warm while trying to come up with an explanation. He was silent for a few minutes, much to his discomfort, but Rin was now standing closer to him with a kind understanding smile. _

_"Its alright, milord, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…" _

_S__esshomaru wanted to groan and uproot the blooming tree behind him in frustration. _

_How can could he tell lady Rin that he was already someone she could trust and be with, if he couldn't find the right words to put it gently._

_ Soon, he will tell when they were both ready, of course… _

_He was beginning to like that she wasn't avoiding him as much, even if it was out of foolish curiosity. It was exciting and yet frightening that to interact with her in two different bodies, but seeing the two different sides of Rin made it more interesting. _

_Here, in the gardens she was quiet, shy, but still smiled brightly in delight among the flowers and koi fish in the nearby pond. When he would see her later in her tent, in his smaller form, she treated him like an old dear friend with hugs, affectionate petting, and kisses…he was becoming irritated and envious of his other form gaining more attention than when he was in a normal humanoid form that should have made her more comfortable to talk and listen to. _

_Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder at the young lady as she gazed upon the moon's reflection off of the pond's surface. The soft glow lit up her features in a very beguiling way like a water nymph, he found his hands itching to touch the creamy skin of her swan-like neck and bury his nose among her dark mane to inhale her sweet scent. _

_He clutched his claws into his fists till they drew blood as he found himself swiftly getting up to walk towards her to watch her more. _

_She must had heard him because she turned her head to stare up at him from where she was sitting and gently smiled, "Is there something you need, milord?" _

_Sesshomaru found himself once again unable to think clearly for a few seconds as the night lights reflecting off the pond seemed to dance upon her face, he quickly looked to the side hoping that she wouldn't see the warm burn on his face. How was he to even get her to trust him if he didn't talk to her, he was the best there ever was in combat, but why was trying to talk to her so hard? _

_She seemed to take pity of his uncomfortable state as she smiled gently in his direction, "Why don't you sit down and enjoy the quiet with me, milord? Its very peaceful is it not?" _

_Sesshomaru looked back at her for a few seconds before sitting down with his legs crossed in a comfortable position a few feet away from her as she smiled and looked up to admire the moon. _

_He was grateful that night for a few things; he was sitting at a good angle where he could see her face better, and smell her without being too close to her for her own comfort. _

_The silence was peaceful with only the nightlife making noises in the distance as they continued to regard each other with sideways glances when they thought the other wasn't looking. _

_Sesshomaru felt like sighing out loud in protest as the early morning light drew near, Rin needed to return, as did he before they were discovered. He stood to his feet and offer a clawed hand to the lady, "It is late, we must return before we are missed, lady Rin."_

_ She did look tired due to her drooping lids, but she smiled gratefully to his chivalry. "Thank you again, milord, I hope I wasn't dull company." _

_He shook his head, then lightly gasped as her little hand rested into his for him to pull her to her feet. _

_He wondered if she felt the same shocking energy running up her arm as he did when their hands touched. She too did look surprised as her warm hand gripped his cooler one, he stayed mindful of his long nails as he pulled her upward swiftly as if she weighted no more than a feather._

_ Rin inhaled a bit before landing on her bare feet to look upward at him again, once again they were both spellbound wondering what had just happened between them. _

_Sesshomaru watched her swallow quickly before looking away blushing. He found himself enjoying her moments of cute displays of emotions on her face, but he was also missing the spirited and openly joyful appearance she gave him as a puppy._

_ He reminded himself to be patient and lifted his other hand to rub his thumb over the back of her small knuckles, he watched her glance up at him in surprise before he spoke softly to not frighten her. _

_"Will you return tomorrow night to grace this garden with your presence, lady Rin?" Her long eyelashes fluttered a bit as if she had woken up to a dream, "I-I think so, I do like coming here, if that is alright?" _

_Sesshomaru looked to the side to admire the blooming trees so he would not sound nervous asking his request, "Do you wish to be alone tomorrow here? Or would you permit this one to accompany you again for protection?" _

_Looking back at her, expecting rejection for his forward question, she surprised him a warm smile and a gentle squeeze on his palm where he held hers captive still. "I would like that very much."_

_..._

After that first night, and every night there on out, he had immeddiantly raced to her tent in his smaller dog form to pretend to be asleep on her pillows before she arrived.

Her cheeks were flushed the entire time when she had retuned and told him everything she had experienced in his presence. She had cuddled him close to her to pet him as she tried to explain her new found emotions. Rin openly admitted that she was confused by the new feelings at first, but was willing to get to know him (himself) better if he would let her, and if anything didn't come from it in the end it was wonderful making a new friend.

Sesshomaru sighed as he walked into his quarters to settle down at a table full of scrolls that needed to be approved before delivery, he would have to finish them before leaving for patrol before the noon hour. For once in his life, he didn't feel like burying himself in work to keep is emotions in check. He found himself smiling at the new memories that were being made over the last three early morning meetings in secret with Rin.

More determined since hearing her side of things, he found himself practicing to answer questions in private before approaching her hours later to prepare himself. The third night had been successful in getting her to relax more around him.

"_Lady Rin?" Rin looked up at him to smile warmly before she followed him to the pond, their normal spot to sit, and watched as he glided a pointed finger around the gardens._

_"This Sesshomaru would like to know what you enjoy about this place?"_

_He was relieved when her smile brightened a bit, "Am I allowed to be honest, milord?"_

_Gently taking the same clawed finger he was pointing with earlier, he reached out and lifted a strand of her long bangs that had gotten loose from her braid and had fallen into her eyes to gently push behind her little ear._

_He looked at her blushing and surprised face as he pulled back his hand reluctantly, "You are free to be who you are, lady Rin. This one, accepts and requests your knowledge and interest in more than just the subject of herbs and flowers."_

_She licked her lips nervously, causing him to lightly salivate in his mouth, before she spoke, "M-more, what do you mean?"_

_He looked away to the pond, "This Sesshomaru will enjoy the company more if he were learning more about the lady he protects. In return, this one will answer one question for you every twilight. Is this acceptable for you?"_

_Lady Rin shut her eyes and smiled, with a warm blush she agreed and began to tell him what parts of the garden she enjoyed and how she knew what each one was called._

_Both didn't wish to leave the garden, but knew that they needed to return since there wasn't a chaperone present._

_To Sesshomaru, as much as he didn't want to release Rin back to her dull quarters, knew they both would need to return, but he was enjoying more things about her. He hated to admit it, but for the first time in his life, he was growing more fond of a female. _

…

Rin found herself quite, content, possibly happy now as the days slipped by. She found herself in a more active routine that made her excited as she prepared for the second test. The story dancing was an interesting challenge, but she was enjoying learning from Yuki each day in the tent how the historical tale was very important to the Inu clan.

She also found herself both confused and thrilled over her early morning outings in the gardens where the Lord Sesshomaru himself was actually requesting her company. And despite her old fears and shyness, she was starting to actually like him as a good companion. He was becoming a dear friend who understood the demands the noble lifestyle much more than her, and was able to sympathize and give her open attention to her babbling as if he were taking serious lessons from a great sensei.

As she brushed her long hair out of her face, she stopped to gaze down at her hand as she remembered the times when he would hold it gently to assist her whenever she needed it. The feelings she felt whenever they touched were, incredible to say the least, she didn't know how to describe it. His large hands that were covered in with two purple-red marks etched around his wrists like the four stripes on his cheeks. Rin felt ashamed of herself that she was starting to have the urge to run a finger along them to see if they were real. The electrifying shock of warmth that had traveled up her arm before was apparent, but did he feel it as well?

She took a deep breath as she steadied her hands into the correct position as Yuki gave her gentle yet firm instructions. Both females were enjoying the practice in secret in Yuki's quarters when the other maids and servants were busy working. Although Yuki could see that there was a slight change in Rin's expression as she stared at her hands longer than a few seconds.

"Lady Rin, are you ill?"

Rin looked up to smile and assure the ever concerned Yuki, "I'll be fine, just lost in my thoughts again…lets start at the beginning again."

...

The day of the second challenge had come, and many of the ladies were either excited, confident, or nervous.

This was the one time Sesshomaru's mother didn't have the lord's hiding place covered with sutras, her son began to wonder if this was to test his resolve and restrain, or possibly to see if he would react to which ever female he wanted.

Not wanting his cruel mother to harm her or push Rin for harder tests, she clutched his clawed hands and stayed silent. As the sutures were removed, he was informed that he had the option to stay or leave. Out of curiosity, he sat in silence, choosing to remain.

He was mostly interested in what Rin would be performing, if he hadn't been busy with his duties, he would have gladly observed her more in her tent during the daytime.

When his mother arrived to open the ceremony, all the females became quiet and lined up as they had before to bow in respect and wait to be called.

The first few acts where mildly entertaining to say the least in the lord's opinion, mostly consisting of ladies playing on expensive instruments or hiring musicians to play for their as they sang. The other original sets were of Ikabana (traditional flower arranging) and a weapon's demonstration with daggers.

Searching with his nose, Sesshomaru tried to block out the thick odors that made his nose want to sneeze to find Rin's scent. It was faint, but she was there among them. Looking through the slits of the curtain to spot her, he couldn't find her anywhere! Among the darker heads there was mostly jewels and expensive ornaments that were woven in the detailed knots. Where was she hiding?

Sitting back in annoyance he decided to listen to the half-demon Princess Sara play her flute, while it was hauntingly beautiful, it only reminded the lord of the way he had saw Rin dance carefree in the garden on their first night of meeting.

His daydream was interrupted by his mother calling out for lady Rin to begin. Pushing himself upward, he leaned his face close to the curtain's slit to watch.

Rin was walking in from the side entrance in front of his curtain, his nose was delighted once again by her clean scent that soothed over his senses.

Her face was powdered white again, only this time he could see a pair of red jagged marks painted on her cheeks in fine detail, her dark hair was knotted and piled on her head in the old fashioned peach style decorated with red ribbons, a seashell, and old fashioned golden ornaments that shined from the lights coming in through the windows.

The kimono she wore resembled one his ancestors used to wear with white, blue, black, and red designs with his family crest on the back. The sleeves were long and had red streamers at the end of each sleeve and behind the dark blue obi around the bow. Where had she gotten the robes? Her kimono was also not very long, it ended at her ankles where a pair of white and red dance slippers covered her little feet. Her legs were covered in a set of red and white pants that had him raising a brow.

These he heard a noise, it was a jingling noise of little bells, like the ones holy men had for their staffs. Why was she wearing them. At least the noise wasn't too loud for his sensitive ears, but what was she planning?

...

Rin took a deep breath and lowered her eyes as she followed Yuki through the side entrance to approach the dais and bow respectfully.

She felt a little nervous, but mostly excited that she was performing a challenging story and dance before a royal court. She couldn't wait to begin and perform what she had learned.

Her costume, bells, ordiments, and the fan were lend to her by Yuki and a few of the other curious yet kind Inu maids whom she had grown quickly fond of. She hoped she didn't let them down as she performed one of their oldest traditions.

Yuki bowed and approached the Lady Mother to whisper in her ear what was to happen, causing the usually bored expression on the lady's face to lighten in surprise.

Rin heard her softly mutter the word, 'Impossible'.

Relaxing her muscles, she waited till Yuki had situated herself on the side with a water drum to begin.

After the first five beats were made, Rin kept count in her head, she raised up her first arm to bangle a bracelet of small bells tied to her wrist to jingle to a different beat to accompany the water drum.

Opening her mouth she began to sing, it was the tale of the dog demoness Inurahana who lived in the Western wilderness till she was captured and taken to the continent as a slave. To keep her from escaping, her new master had placed small bells or silver and gold around her wrists, ankles, and neck.

Lifting her other arm, that also carried a traditional red fan (lend to her by one of the other kind Inu maids), she shook that one as well before rising to her feet in a slow flowing motion.

She continued singing of the woes of Inurahana of how every time she moved the bells would tell everyone where she was, she couldn't remove the bangles due to the magic binding them to her skin. Her master noticed how graceful and beautiful she was, so she was taught to dance with the bells attached as her only instruments.

Lifting a long leg to silently slide a red and white slipper on the mat in front of her she opened the fan slowly to glide in the air as she moved her feet.

The bells on her feet dangled in a soft yet lower sound as she moved about with the fan in fluid movements, singing to the beat of Yuki's drum about how the Inu gained courage to run away from her master but couldn't transform into her true dog form because of the bangles.

To emphasize the escape scene, Rin moved her feet faster to the drum beat and made small leaps around the front of the dais, recounting the steps and positions needed to perform the ancient traditional tale.

She used the fan to cause a breeze to demonstrate the winds of the sea as she fled from her cruel master back to her homeland.

Expressing the joy of the demoness in the story, Rin lifted her hands and danced in circles in the center of the front mat and dipped her head back to ring the bell on her neck.

The rest of the story consisted of how even though she was a free Inu she still couldn't remove the bells, even after her master died, she was taken in by a half-demon Inu samurai who married her and trained her in the ways of battle. Using the red fan she won many victories that brought pride to the Inu demons, and fear of the bells to her enemies.

Ending the tale, Rin glided back to the center to fold her fan, lay it in front of her, and bow her head to the floor.

She was met with silence, a long silence.

Confused, she took it as her dismissal and gathered herself to leave. What had she done wrong? The Lady mother always said something after each performance the ladies gave. Was she offended by her display?

As she looked down at her feet while walking outside the building, she didn't see the bandaged hand grip her collar.

She looked up into the vile grin of Kagura, "Unhand me at once, Lady Kagura."

Kagura smirked in a wicked way and shoved her back a few steps, if it wasn't for the fact that Rin was well balanced she would have fallen to the ground.

"I performed the perfect fan dance, and what did you do? Dressed up like an animal demon to gain favors, you must be that desperate."

The gaggle of ladies behind her started to laugh at the expense of the human lady.

Rin bit the inside of her cheek and squared her shoulders to keep her countenance before her spectators. Even if the comment did hurt.

"Lady Kagura, I wish to learn and respect the culture of Inu while I'm staying here. Is it so wrong for me to learn? It's lord Sesshomaru's choice for whom he will choose, and I refuse to push the issue by low means! I gave this performance to honor this household and thank them!"

Kagura sneered and pointed her sharpened fans towards her, "You can kiss up to the Lady Mother all you want, _little_ Rin, but she's the one whom will choose which of us is worthy. And she would NEVER choose a human at her perfect son's mate. There never has been a human mother, nor shall there ever be! You never belonged here to begin with! Save yourself the heartache and return to your own kind!"

Rin bit her tongue and steadied herself as she bowed her head in respect and turned to leave for her tent. She didn't let the tears fall till she was safely inside.

...

* * *

_I'm sorry for the wait everyone! My Prof. rescheduled my Exam at the last min. so I needed the time to study more and prepare...hope this is acceptable, thank you so much for the reviews! They all mean so much!_

_aka, sorry this wasn't in Japanese, I only speak enough to work in a dojo, but don't know how to properly write and translate it perfectly to English...yet..._


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru had left his hiding spot behind the curtain as soon as Rin left and concentrated to turn himself back into his smaller form. Looking around to see if the coast was clear, he took off quickly to the side entrance to see if he could smell lady Rin. He needed to find her and somehow express how he enjoyed her act. He had only seen the tale of Inuahana told once in his youth by his mother, but never truly paid attention to it till now.

What also had him feeling more impressed with lady Rin was wearing the demonic markings and painted lips over the white mask she had once again powdered on her face. If her ears weren't covered by the traditional hair-style, she almost looked like an actual young Inu demoness. Never in his long existence had he ever felt drawn to a female demoness, or one that mascaraed as one, ever.

What was this female doing to him? His inner beast had purred in delight when her body bent and flowed with her fan swaying to the beat of the drum and little bells. Her scent had become stronger due to the strenuous activity and the repetitive motions around the front mat. Her sweet scent seemed to call to him as she perspired in her role, causing his claws and fangs to extend in longing to touch her smooth skin again.

He remembered how much her voice captivated him, the same voice that questioned his knowledge and gave sympathy to his troubles now took on a new melodious tone that pulled him into the spellbound tale. As soon as she had started singing with her sweet soprano voice, he was lost in a world where it was only her dancing before him as the Inu slave whom was only suppressed for her beauty and grace but ran away to her freedom to find true love and victory. When the act had ended and she left the room silently the spell had ending and immediately set out to find her.

Sesshomaru groaned and gave a small whine as he tried to control himself from wanting to bolt out at her and transform again into his green teleportation orb to steal her away. Far awat from the palace full of fools He wanted, no needed, to find her quickly and see her smile again. Picking up her faint scent he followed it among the crowds of servants and ladies gossiping. Instead he found Yuki searching among a group of laughing ladies hiding behind their fans.

Lady Kagura appeared in front him to sneer down her nose at him, "You! My hand is still healing for some reason you little monster, you must be a filthy half-breed or neko breed if you can use acid!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his red eyes and growled, his long tail and fur bristling up at the female threatening him.

Kagura grinned vilely flicking both of her fans, "I'll enjoy making you bleed, puppy…"

Before she could move, Sesshomaru used his demonic speed to leap into the air and grab the wind demoness' wrist causing her to drop her fan as she shrieked in pain. Jumping back to the ground to see if there were any other oppositions, he growled and looked around before facing Kagura again.

All the other ladies waiting to give their performances stepped back to keep their clothes from getting dirty. She sneered while gripping her bloody wrist, "You little pest, I'll kill you and eat your flesh raw!"

"Maru! There you are!" Yuki walked calmly behind the growling Sesshomaru to pick him up by the nape of his neck.

"Is he yours, servant?" Kagura glared daggers at the still growling puppy.

"No, he belongs to Lady Inukimi, my lady is wondering where he has been. Harming what is hers brings dire consequences. Good day, madam."

Not waitingtwitching Kagura, Yuki carried the dog lord behind Rin's tent to growl back at him in an Inu scolding manner.

"**This too much! What you thinking?"**

Sesshomaru snarled up at the Inu maid and jumped out of her arms to land on the ground, "**No question Alpha! Where lady?"**

Yuki growled and barked softly in return, **"Smell lady, she upset go to her!"**

Sesshomaru ceased growling to smell the air before running around to the entrance of the tent before sticking his smaller head inside to see lady Rin sitting in the center of the rug with her shoulders shaking. Salt water from her tears reached his nose, the mixing of her natural sweet scent made his stomach hurt. He had never seen her this upset, what had happened? What caused his lady to not smile?

He lowly growled as he backed his head out to glare up at Yuki whom had joined him for an explanation. "I'm afraid it was one of the ladies who has a foul temper pushed her and insulted her, milord. I learned about it from some of the other females gossiping by the bath house. Lady Rin usually does handle herself well in any confrontation, yet this time it really must have pushed her too far…the poor dear does get homesick often. Which you are VERY well aware."

Sesshomaru gruffed at her comment as he thought of what to do to help Rin, he had never comforted a female before, how does one do it for human women? Could they get sick from it? Humans were considered delicate creatures, but had astounding strengths none the less. What could he do? Seeking revenge came to mind, maybe that would please her? No, Rin was a very compassionate person, she wouldn't like him for such an act of brutality…even if it might bring him satisfaction.

Yuki flicked his ear to get his attention, **"Tell lady truth!"**

Sesshomaru glared and barked, "**You maid, take care of her!"**

She growled back softly, **"Cannot promise hide scandalous from Lady mother long, milord. Cease growls, your lady sad!" **

**"Not my**-" Sesshomaru stopped his growls to look back in after hearing a soft sob. Lady Rin had her chin resting on her chest as tears silently fell causing the powder on her face to melt into wet stripes down her cheeks.

To Sesshomaru they seemed to resemble scars that marred her lovely face as the silent sobs made his chest hurt painfully. Seeing her cry made him physically ill? What can be done to make her smile again?

"Go, take care of her, milord," Yuki encouraged him without speaking in Inu, pointing to the young woman's shacking shoulders.

"Go to her and comfort her the way she comforts you and she will be calm again...I'll be outside guarding the entrance...good luck."

Sesshomaru shook his head as he entered the stall, still wondering what he could possibly do? He had never comforted a female in his entire life! Yuki said that he could comfort her the same way she comforted him, but how? He couldn't reveal to her who he was yet, it might upset her even more! He couldn't hold her with arms as she did, and he couldn't speak to her as she did before. What could he do? Could a human woman die from weeping in sorrow? She did look very pale...

Quietly climbing up her folded knees, he silently nudged his long muzzle under her hand to get her attention, it didn't seem to work at first so he tried a different approach. Maybe cool water would help? He leaped from Rin's shaky form to a basin filled with water and a small cloth already set next to it near her trunk. He bit down into the cloth to pick it up and drop it into the basin before carrying the now soaking cloth to the now messy lady.

However, Sesshomaru didn't see the mess on her face as ugly, she still somehow looked beautiful with flushed cheeks and long lashes catching a few crystal tears falling off. Jumping back to her lap again, the young lord wiped the odorless powder off her left cheek. The cold compress seemed to help her open her eyes to look at him, the watery filled brown eyes staring at him with such sorrow and stress.

She hiccupped a bit before she spoke, taking the cloth from his dog mouth to finish cleaning her face and neck, "Thank you, Maru, you're a sight for sore eyes...I'm sorry I look pathetic right now...I'm just tired and missing how much easier things were back home...at least there I was kinda accepted really..."

Sesshomaru looked up at the young woman in sorrow, puzzled by her words...was she unhappy living here? Would she always be unhappy living here? Would she leave here? Leaving him behind? She...couldn't...

He quietly leaned his head towards her sock covered feet to gently nudge her, when this didn't avail he turned around to smell her arm and nuzzle it. The lord was once again tempted to transform into his humanoid form to tell her who he truly was and why he did what he did. But, he could risk her screaming in fear or telling the other ladies what he did, his mother would have his head!

Sesshomaru also realized that he wanted to learn everything there was about her that he could, he knew that she wouldn't approach him like she did the puppy if they were meeting in the hall formally face to face. She would probably not tell him her inner thoughts nor trust him at first sight, and he knew he was being selfish too wanting to see all sides of her before making a final decision. She was fascinating to him and he had only just met her a few days ago. He wasn't sure what he was feeling yet, and found himself not wanting to rush things too quickly. If he was going to choose her to spend the rest of his life with, not that he was planning to take any of the females his mother had offered to him in the first place, he had wanted to be sure that this woman was what he truly wanted, now he had his answer.

He didn't want to stray as other males did in high position, it wasn't in his nature, but he also wanted to woe her properly has a male should. No, he had to stay patient, even if her touches and kisses were not making it easy for him.

Taking a chance he leaned upward to reach her face and put out his tongue to lick her cheek in an affectionate manner. Hopefully it would cease her tears altogether, she would kiss his forehead as a puppy and it made him calm. Her skin tasted a bit salty from her tears, but the rest of her skin was soft and sweet like her scent. It only encouraged him to continue lapping slowly on her cheeks, chin, nose, and under her eyes.

Her giggles of pleasure made him continue to get her to make more of the noises that he was growing fond of. He was excited, and unsure of how it was truly affecting her, but didn't stop even when he lowered his head to her neck.

Sesshomaru found himself growing mad with this new hunger for her taste, not in anger but near insane none the less. He hated to admit it to himself, but he was becoming addicted to not only her wonderful scent, but the taste of her skin as well.

Rin's giggling stopped when he reached a sensitive spot on her neck, "Alright Maru, alright! That's enough, now I need to wash again."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and continued his licking, he didn't want to stop he wanted to taste all her skin and hear her make those nice noises again. No-one told him when to stop, not even her. He will bring her joy, and satisfy his new found need to be closer to his lady. Groaning in pleasure as he buried his nose behind Rin's ear to press his nose into her dark hair to inhale more of her intoxicating scent, she moaned a bit as his tongue gave her ear a quick lick before returning to her creamy neck.

"Ah! Maru!" Rin gasped again when the puppy lapped at the curve of her neck with more enthusiasm.

Sesshomaru started to whine a bit when she pulled him back at an arm's length. Rin grinned a watery smile at his pitiful expression,

"That's enough for now boy, I do need to wash now and return the kimono to Yuki-san." Gently she kissed the moon on his forehead as she usually did, making the lord sigh and shut his eyes in bliss to have received her affections in return and make her tears cease.

…

After Yuki had called a protesting 'Maru' back to Lady Inukimi, Rin received another parchment wrapped in red ribbon, according to Yuki it was another announcement from the Lady Mother.

"What does it say, lady Rin?" Rin read over the fancy calligraphy before answering, "The Lady Mother says that the next trial will be held in three days' time, we are to prepare a table set for her to see whichever one she favors the most."

Yuki lifted a silver brow in her lady's direction, "Interesting feat if I do say so, I highly doubt most of this ladies would even know what should be set before a demon lord unless it was set for them!"

Rin smiled wearily, "Yuki-san, sshhh, not so loud! And please don't be too quick to judge, I was raised in a village where I have never served a royal dog demon lord before, I have only cooked up dishes for smaller demons and half-demons, I have no idea how to set a proper table."

Her maid rubbed a clawed finger down her chin in thought, "That will certainly not do….hhhmmm….we'll make do with what we have! Now, is there anything else milady sent?"

Rin started to shake her head until her eye caught the extra slip of parchment crinkled in the corner of the original page, "I think there's another slip of paper her Yuki-san…"

Curious, the old woman kneeled down next to her lady to peek over her shoulder as the parchment was removed from the rest of the message, "Perhaps the Lady Mother wanted to send something private without rousing suspicion?"

Rin shrugged her shoulders and carefully peeled back the shorter letter, as she read it tears began to fill her wide eyes. Her distressed maid frowned, "Milady? What did she have to say?"

Rin smiled gently and shrugged, "She wants to know why it took me two weeks to learn the proper movements of the tale of Inuhana, when it took her half a century to perfect before her marriage to the Great lord Inu?"

Yuki-san let out a grin and small chuckle, "That, is her own way of saying she was vey impressed…come, we must hurry to the kitchens!"

...

Sesshomaru sniffed the air around him as he patiently waited under the sakura tree, the same tree that he had first hid in when he caught his lady dancing before him only a few days before. She was a vision whenever she performed to simple perfection, and without much effort it seemed! It was not only her beauty that drew him in to her, it was her bright mind and caring spirit that made her a wonderful companion to be with. He felt a connection with her as more than a friend, he felt compelled to tell her everything on his mind, yet strangly enough, nervous of possible rejection. Rin's traits were different from his own, yet they made her more appalling to him. He knew there would be rejections and threats in the demon world against his house for taking on a human woman as his mate, but he was a powerful royal that wouldn't give up anything that was his with a fight. Rin was his and he would never give her up that easily!

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're here!"

Her sweet voice shook him out of his thoughts as he looked up to see her gentle smiling face. Her hands were clasped in front of her nervously twitching a bit, but her face was look up at him straight in the eye without an ounce of fear. Getting to his feet he approached her to bow in respect and offer a large clawed hand as an offering, to his surprise, she easily accepted it and gave it a gentle squeeze that caused him an inward shiver of delight and warmth.

No one had ever touched him, not even his mother, in such a gentle caring manner that made him almost forget all of his problems. The silence was peaceful and the smells outside accompanied by hers made him want to groan and pull her closer so that they would become more comfortable, but he knew he had to be patient. They settled down in 'their spot' by the koi pond and began their quiet discussion, Rin asking questions and he asking his own. The young lord could tell that she was becoming more at ease around him since she sat closer to him with a shy glance once and a while, but she did look like she was enjoying herself.

As they softly spoke in the garden's calm setting, it was gently interrupted by Rin's surprised laughter. The dog lord was surprised that her laughter resembled the babbling of a brook, but he couldn't understand why she was giggling behind her hand.

With a pointed finger she mockingly poked his arm, sending a hidden wave of warmth through his sleeve hidden arm, "Milord, you cheated!"

Sesshomaru raised his pale brows in surprise to her accusation, had he? Normally no one would dare accuse him of un-fair play without rousing his temper, why would his sweet Rin do that?

She giggled more at his confused face before playfully smiling with bright eyes, "I'm sorry if you mistaken my teasing milord, but you did just ask me more than one question."

It was true, he had been enjoying himself and wanted to learn more about Rin's likes and dislikes, that he had forgotten his rule in only asking one question to her three. He bowed his head, hiding his warmed cheeks among his hair, "my apologies, milady."

Rin giggle softly and tenderly reached out and stroked a long lock of his soft white hair behind his pointed ear. He shivered in delight before turning his wide amber eyes in her direction, her sweet smile and trusting actions took his breath away. "I guess no one has ever teased you out of good intentions, milord, forgive me if it doesn't please you-"

Sesshomaru quickly, yet gently, took the same hand that had been in his hair and rubbed the pale knuckles with his thumb, "Only you, may, as you put it, tease this Sesshomaru. Only you shall laugh at his antics and misdeeds, if in return he may, tease, yours?"

She blushed prettily and looked down at their hands once again before nodding her head silently.

The rest of the hour contained peaceful silence, with a few moments of shy soft laughter from Rin's part as the dog lord used a fine claw to tickle the center of her palm gently, clearly enjoying the sounds she made.

…

The following day came with many shouts of glee and snarls from the ladies' tents. Many of the ladies were shrieking at their servants trying to instruct them how to set their meal trays correctly for the Lady Mother's inspection. The rest of them were in a panic since they had no idea how a proper tray set for a dog demon needed. Many tried to send for a meal, but feared that the matter was settled on tea setting throwing in a new portion of problems.

Rin calmly waited with Yuki in the shadows of the crowded noisy kitchen to wait till the other orders were finished. Yuki smiled as she watched her lady play and tell stories to the servant children as their parents and other employees listened in interest, a new warmth settled in the noisy kitchen as hot tempers and snappy answered calmed as they watched the young human lady entertain their youth.

Once a space was cleared for Yuki and Rin to use on a long wooden counter, they used string to tie back their long sleeves to prepare their own meal fit for a noble demon. Rin sliced and chopped pieces of raw beef and pork, while Yuki began boiling water for rice and tea.

Herbs and sauce were added to a bowl where the now humming human lady mixed the meat with her hands and separated the pork from the beef into different decorated china bowls painted red and brown. Rin smiled as she put the pork onto a hot pan to lightly cook over a blazing fire, she missed cooking with her hands, it made her wish that her friends were with her to help in the task at hand.

It was Kagome and Kaede whom had taught her how to took and prepare meals for everyone's different tastes. Inuyasha was a half-demon but still enjoyed both human and demon meals prepared by his mate, it was one of his favorite dishes that had given Rin an idea to see if it would please the fully blooded dog demons.

She took a small pile of wheat flour and formed it into a mound before cracking an egg in the middle of it like a mountain. Stirring the inside with her fingers she pulled together the flour meal and egg into a brown dough to set aside while she cleaned her hands.

Yuki finished pouring the rice before stirring a few seconds before rushing off the pantry for more bowls and a smaller teapot to match. Rin took over the cooking as the rest of the staff became quiet as they looked over their shoulders once in a while, curious of the new lady's actions. Many hoping that she knew what she was doing…

…

Sesshomaru inwardly groaned as he landed over the wall into the hallway where his mother was waiting. He had responsibilities that he needed to fulfill outside the palace walls near the tenents incase on invasion, and instead his mother interrupted him to inspect tea trays and eat whatever concoction the ladies had prepared. He already felt his gut turn sour at the idea.

The trays were arranged in long lines in the dining hall, and there wasn't a single soul waiting to claim which one was hers. This would have been more interesting if there wasn't the possible threat of fatal illness to follow. His mother and her maids calmly walked ahead of him as they took their time to inspect each and every detail on each tray.

Sesshomaru simply used his nose to take in the scents in search on Rin's to save time and curiousity. Instead he couldn't find her scent anywhere, disappointed he tried to think of matters of state to ignore his mother's comments. "…hhhmmmm…this tea should be on a seperate tray for enough space for the meal….fools, this color isn't appropriate for the spring season! This stew smells of too much spice! What were they planning to do, feed a flock of dragons? The Presentation of the raw fish works, however the sauce killed it all over again…."

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed and calmly walked past his mother and the dog maids heading towards the entrance, when a peculiar smell made his nose tingle. Where was it coming from? Looking to the side he found the interesting scents coming from a simple brown tray set in the middle of the rows.

Intrigued, he kneeled down a lifted the lid of the large bowl in the middle of other bowls surrounding it. Steam escaped from what was underneath and the combination of smells teased his nose making his mouth water.

How could this be? He didn't always need to eat, so whenever he did it was something he would hunt and kill outside the palace or eat large portions of raw meat and rice with his mother.

This dish smelled different from anything he had ever smelled before. His mother must have noticed his interest, since she approached quickly to inspect the table before he touched anything else.

"Hhmm, good use of simple color, no clash or contrast. We have two trays instead of one to fit the tea, good…large bowls and pots are expected and needed…tea smells like a good brew…rice is well cooked…pickled vegetables is a proper choice for a side…raw rich beef, excellent choice of sauce with it….this dish does smell interesting I must- my son you are a greedy pup indeed!"

Sesshomaru felt like grinning in satisfaction as he used the ivory chopsticks to bring more of the tasty long noodles to his mouth, his mother had been so focused on her task she had failed to notice him sitting down to sample the tasty dish. It was full of half cooked pork stewing in its own broth with herbs, wild mushrooms and beans were chopped and scattered throughout the perfectly cooked noodles to add more flavor to the broth and meat.

"My son, shouldn't we find out who prepared this dish first before we eat it? As I recall our last cook destroyed the holiday soba noodles…these were prepared like they did back in the concinent…" Her word caused the lord to halt his actions and near gulp, was he betraying Rin for eating another one's cooking and enjoying it too much? Lady Inukimi clapped her hands to her maids, "I demand to know who prepared this set, and most importantly this dish?"

One of them bowed her dark and silver head, "I did see Yuki-chan deliver this a few moments before we arrived milady…perhaps she prepared this dish?"

The lady Mother shook her head in thought, "No, no, Yuki-san is smart, but not this quick to prepare this much in a short time.."

Another maid named Toru stepped forward to bow her elderly silver head, "milady, I heard talk in the kitchen that the human lady used her own hands to prepare the meal and tea before us!"

"Impossible, a human that young would never know how to prepare a true demon's meal!"

The first maid protested before being sneered at by the elderly Toru, "My ears never lie, pup…" As the maids and his mother continued to debate, the dog lord smirked a bit more and took to finishing his mid-day meal.

...

Rin sighed sleepily as she took her time to stretch and pull herself up from her futon, she was tired from yesterday's challenge, but it was a good tired. She always enjoyed cooking for others, she hoped the noble dogs were pleased. Smiling she sat up and pulled on an outer robe to cover her sleeping yukata to prepare for her meeting with Lord Sesshomaru, the thought alone was making her blush. She was starting to like him more and more each time they met…did he feel the same in return?

She stopped quickly when she saw the flap of her tent open, was it Yuki-san? No, it was too early, what excuse did she have?

Instead a figure her height dressed in tight black ninja clothes and green and brown armor swiftly entered into the room. If she didn't recognize the demon scale armor she wouldn't have recognized him and screamed. It was still a surprise none the less…

"Kohaku-kun! W-what are you doing here?" Rin looked in surprise to see the young man slip his way into the tent to bow then smile warmly.

"Good to see ya too, Rin-chan, listen I had to sneak my way in here but I'll be quick-"

Rin frowned at her old childhood friend, "What are you talking about? There's no need for you to sneak in! Why did you anyways?"

Kohaku looked behind his back before pulling out a folded piece of paper from the folds of his kimono to hand to her, "I just inherited a small fortune from my deceased uncle, I can finally leave my sister's home and make a new life for myself!"

Rin's face was sad over the loss of his uncle, but gave him a small smile in reply to his enthusiasm. "That's good, Kohaku-kun, but I never realized that you wanted to leave your sister so badly…"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, let's just say I don't like listening to my nieces cry all the time."

Rin's eyes lit up at the mention of Sango and Miroku's twin daughters, "Oh! Please tell me how the twins are? And little Inu-Aiko? Is Kagome and Sango doing aright with their pregnancy?"

Kohaku gave a slightly bored expression then shrugged before sitting down, "Everyone is fine Rin, they just all miss ya. I miss ya." Rin looked away, feeling slightly guilty, "I know, I'm sorry I left, but these last few weeks haven't been that bad…I'm starting to enjoy it."

Kohaku looked around the tent before sitting down on the rug, "yeah, it's a fancy bird cage I guess…aren't you ever let out?"

Rin frown a bit before laughing to hopefully cover up the down attitude, "Oh! No, we can come and go as we please, I just prefer to stay in here where…it's just nicer to read in here that's all!"

Kohaku picked up on her small fib and stood up to look down at her in the eye, "Rin-chan, we've known each other since we were children, tell me the truth."

Rin looked away and sat on the cushions of her futon, "The ladies just make fun of me a lot, that's all…but I have made some new friends here and they are so kind to me!"

Kohaku narrowed his eyes at her first statement, "Rin, these are powerful demons what did you think they would treat you as, we don't fit into their society…it's a wonder why you were chosen by the Lady Mother in the first place." Rin looked down at her hands, "She said she wanted any eligible female with noble blood-"

Kohaku cut her off, "I know, I know, I remember what she said, but it doesn't make any sense! You should have lied about your family and just left it at that! It's not like you're going to get chosen or anything, they will never choose a human. What were you thinking?!"

The young lady pushed her hands over her ears as new tears began to fill her eyes, why did everyone keep telling her that? Why did it hurt so much to hear and think about this subject? If this was the issue, then why wouldn't Lord Sesshomaru just tell her? He was already being mysterious enough as it was!

The young demon slayer looked over his shoulder to see Rin looking upset, he sighed and walked over to try and comfort her, "I'm sorry I snapped Rin-chan, but its true! Why are you hanging onto a fairy tale that will never happen?" Rin shook her head to try and clear it as Kohaku rested his hands on her shaking shoulders, "Rin, look at me."

She peeked her eyes upward to look at his worn face, "Come home with me, Rin-chan, I'll let you travel with me when I leave. We'll stay a month at the village so you can say your goodbyes and then we will leave. It'll be prefect, you'll see."

Rin looked down at her hands folded on her lap as she contemplated, "I can't just run away from my problems, Kohaku-kun, I need to continue, even if I'm not chosen I can still help raise money for the village children."

Kohaku glared, "If, if your chosen?! Rin whatever made you think that you would be-"

She looked away from Kohaku as he lowered his hands from her shoulders, his mind filled in the blanks, "You-You want to be chosen? You have met the lord and fallen for him?"

…

Sesshomaru found himself pacing back and forth between the trees and the pond, what was taking her so long? He had come up with a special compliment for her and everything for her table setting and meal. Maybe even see if she would let him hold her hand again. Yet, where was she? She said she would be there to see him and she never failed to show up before. It had been hours since he had woken up early to find her and now the morning light was shining over the pointed oriental roofs of the castle's higher levels. Now it was too late to come out without being seen. Had something happened to her? Was she bored or upset with his company?

He clutched a fist at the thought, it was times like this that the doubt made him truly envy himself in his smaller form. Even though she had let him taste her and enjoy the comforts of her warm soft personality and body as a lap dog, it still didn't satisfy the lord knowing that she wouldn't treat him the same way in his humanoid form.

Getting confused and frustrated, the stoic male transformed into his smaller form and ducked behind the pillars in the hallways to avoid the guards and early morning females whom would want to toy with him on their way to the bath house.

He flew quietly behind Rin's tent to smell a new stench that reached his nose; a male human. The boy smelled young, sweated from labor, the smell of soil indicated that he often had his hands dirty, and demon's blood.

The male was a young demon slayer, was it the same one from the village of Endo where he had learned more about lady Rin. The lord's smaller dog face frowned as he recalled how the young fool thought he could win over Rin himself with his new fortune and because they were old friends since they were children…was that why he was there? Inside of her tent, alone? Rin wouldn't DARE accept the whelp, would she? Sniffing the air again, he didn't pause launching himself into the tent through a hole once he had smelled Rin's tears.

…

Rin looked up in surprise at Kohaku's statement, "I-I don't know, it's complicated…"

Kohaku frowned, "How is it so complicated? It simple, either stay or leave? Look at your Rin-chan, your withering away into nothing! I'm taking you back now!"

His statement suddenly made Rin tense up and the tears finally welled up from her eyes, leave? But, could she? Was she really suffering from a figment of her imagination?

As Kohaku reached out a callous hand to her shoulder to assist her, the back of his elbow was suddenly bitten into by a razor set of small sharp teeth. When he yowled in pain holding his arm he withdrew his weapon to point it at- a puppy?

The small dog jumped onto Rin's lap and snarled till all the white fur on his back stood up, his red eyes blazing in furry.

"R-rin-chan? Why is there a demon in the tent?"

Kohaku questioned as he lowered his heavy weapon carfully. Rin's brows furrowed, "w-what do you mean? Maru isn't a demon, he's Lady Inukimi's puppy-"

Kohaku cut her off snarling, "Rin-chan, get away from the demon right now! He's of noble blood can't you see the markings on his face?"

The smaller dog snarled in Rin's lap louder as if telling the human male to shut his trap and leave his lady alone. Lady Rin tried to calm him by gently petting his tail. "W-What are you saying, Kohaku-kun?"

Kohaku sheathed his weapon carefully and took a step to the left near the chest of clothes keeping an eye on the demon dog as he continued to growled in warning.

"Rin-chan, please undertstand, this is a pure blooded demon! He's probably related to the house of Inu!"


End file.
